Black Prince
by sadisticskittels
Summary: Nero is exiled and hunted by Fortuna, he is saved but Fortuna isn't the only thing he has to worry about. Demons from the past rear their heads and chaos descends once more. "You can't run from the past, you'll always be caught in my claws Dante."  YAOI
1. All Young Men Must Go

Edited-12th January 2011

* * *

He ran it was all he could do. They had betrayed him, after all he had done for them, they had betrayed him, hunted him like a damned dog, hunting him like he was more demon than human. Nero's breath came in harsh pants, Red Queen on his back and Blue Rose tucked snugly in to her holster but he hadn't used the weapons and he wouldn't, it would only make things so much worse. He could feel his ribs grinding together, blood trickling down over his lips from a punch to the face and he generally ached all over, cuts and bruises. But he had been lucky, he had lost them a while back however it was only a matter of time before they were back on him and attacking him. The hybrid forced himself to run faster despite the agonising smear of pain up his left side, he had to get away. He didn't want to die. Groaning softly, he darted around a corner, heading deeper in to the city, he had been running constantly now for over an hour and he was reaching the end of his endurance with broken ribs. Every breath felt like fire and he had to stop. Stumbling a little he slowed his pace and slumped against a damp brick wall, clutching the strap of his overall in his bringer, the other hand itching to draw Blue Rose from her holster but he couldn't bring himself to, maybe if he just explained things...his head jerked up hearing a noise far too close for his liking, the sound of feet pounding on to wet tarmac. Nero heaved himself off the wall and began to run again, praying for a miracle, he didn't want to die, not tonight at least.

Everything had been fine for a few months after the Saviour incident, people had smiled at him, been kind to him and actually treated him with respect like he was a fellow human being. But not that the city of Fortuna had rebuilt itself and the demon problems ceased to exist they had turned on him, calling him unholy, a blemish, something to be destroyed. Kyrie, oh dear sweet Kyrie, she had promised to accept him no matter what, to stay by his side but she had turned on him like a rabid wolf.

_They came in the middle of the night, normally the door of his and Kyrie's apartment was locked and bolted, Nero checked it every night before slipping into bed beside his girlfriend but she had opened it. She had let them in and drag him from his bed, kicking at him, tearing at his skin throwing him down on to the cobbled street that was damp with recent rain. He looked up at the Order Knights surrounding him , eyes narrowed and Devil Bringer flaring with anger and confusion._

"_What the fuck?" he yelled, getting to his feet, aware that he was in his sleeping clothes, a light pair of sweats and an old tee-shirt that was loose on his lithe frame, it made him feel vulnerable and he hated that feeling with a vengeance. He didn't have his weapons either leaving him defenceless, it was like he was naked to them, and he felt uncomfortable._

_The Knights bristled and pointed their ornate swords at him, eyes narrowed with disgust and pure hate. It shocked Nero how quickly they had turned on him that the hate was back. It made him want to curl up in on himself and scream how unfair it was after all he had done for them, they were tossing him aside like a piece of rubbish. _

"_You have been exiled demon. You have an hour to leave the city of Fortuna so you can no longer sully it with your demonic presence." The largest of the Knights spoke to him, tone curt and cold and Nero looked at him wide eyed. _

"_What? Why? I don't under-" his words were cut off by a resounding back hand to his face. He let out a yelp, head snapping to the side eyes wide with shock more than pain. The abused flesh felt hot and was reddening. It would bruise until his demonic healing took care of it._

"_Enough, you have one hour. If you return here again, we will not be so merciful," the knight sneered at Nero who growled, Devil Bringer flaring white as his hands curled in to fists._

"_You're fucking with me right?" his teeth were bared and his sharp blue eyes narrowed to slits, his whole body tensing up. "This is fucking bullshit," his fist reared up, ready to punch the Order Knight right in the face, he would revel in the crunch of bone and the spurt of blood that was sure to accompany his fist meeting vulnerable flesh._

"_Nero! Don't!" A sweet voice called out to him and his fist stopped midway, the Knight would have had no chance to dodge it, Nero was part demon and fast._

_Nero turned, his arm dropping limply to his side, "Kyrie? What the hell is this?" he asked as she stepped in to the circle of knights. Nero's eyes were wide and spoke volumes. He was confused and although he would never admit this, a little frightened. The half demon had no idea what was happening, he hadn't done anything wrong, he had just done what he always did, protect Fortuna and love Kyrie, albeit he wasn't sure in what way, romantic and platonic. But he had figured that didn't matter so much, as long as he protected her no matter what, he had promised himself he wouldn't let any harm come to here, especially after what had happened with Saviour. A fluffy dressing gown was wrapped around Kyrie's slight form, waves of coppery brown hair tumbling down her shoulders and her big brown eyes were filled with tears and apprehension, even a hint of deep fear. Fear of him? Her eyes flickered to Nero's flaring Bringer and then back to his face, the fear seemed to swell to the surface and the tears ebbed away a little more. Nero scowled and fidgeted wishing he was wearing his hoodie so he could hide his Devil Bringer, he didn't want to believe it but he had a feeling that it was what this was all about. Stupid fuckers, were they still hung up over his glowing arm?_

"_Y-You have to go Nero, we don't want you here anymore. You are sullying the city with your demon arm this is a holy city. We don't want you," her voice gained in strength, ringing out in the dark silent street. Her eyes hardened and the promise of tears was broken, her sweet innocent face that made everything right in Nero's world was a picture of hate. This wasn't the sweet Kyrie he knew, no this was a cruel and hateful, spiteful bitch. She had been sucked back in to the Fortuna way of life, all its rules and traditions. It was so unyielding, so damn inflexible even to Nero, the one who had saved them all!_

_Nero couldn't believe it, his heart pounded in his chest against the bone chamber that protected it from harm but it didn't help much with this sort of hurt or danger, it just made things worse. His chest felt tight and his throat had a lump in it, making it hard to speak as rage and hurt built up, boiling and frothing like a kettle left too long to boil, water spitting angrily as it tried to escape its confines._

"_K-Kyrie?" his voice was uncertain and he took a step forward but was blocked by a burly Knight who practically growled down at the lithe youth. Why was she doing this to him? She said she would accept him for everything he was, demonic arm included, she had promised him she would stick by his side and he had promised he would stick by her's._

"_Go Nero, we don't want you here," the young woman crossed her arms under her breasts and glared at Nero, eyes leaden. When had she changed so much from the innocent songstress? Was it when Credo died? When she became leader of the Order in his stead? Was it because she blamed him for Credo's death? Probably, she had been distraught with her brother's death, wept for a few weeks afterwards even though he really got himself killed. Nero had comforted her and she had seemingly embraced that comfort but maybe she just couldn't get over it. She had harboured this hate for Nero until it had grown in to something like this._

"_But why? I saved you, I saved all of you! You and your stupid beliefs, I saved you from them. Me and Dante and Trish! We saved you from yourselves," he was getting angry now, incredulous and hurt. His stance was rigid and all his muscles tensed. He bared his teeth in a snarl and his bringer flashed dangerously, the muscles flexing, desperately wanting to lash out. Kyrie flinched at his words, taking a step back, hiding behind the burly Knight as though she had been slapped before she rounded on Nero, hands clenched at her sides, no longer folded over her curved chest._

"_Our beliefs are not stupid! This is why we don't want you Nero, you filthy demon! All of your kind should be wiped out, all of you! You taint what is good and what is holy. Finally the demons are gone from Fortuna but you still taint it! Your kind do not belong here half breed." Her face had gone red, Nero noted this with faint amusement, she didn't look pretty at all. The dirty scowl she wore twisted her normally fine features making her look power hungry and haggish. Fucking bitch._

_Her words stung and Nero took a step back from her eyes narrowed and piercing, the Kyrie he knew was gone. In hindsight, he should have seen it coming but looking over the past mistakes pissed the kid off so he didn't do it much, it just would make him feel angrier than he already was. But still, he felt he should have seen the signs, she had been going out more often, always at the Order Head quarters and when she got home, she was cold and distant brushing him off like he was nothing, a mere inconvenience. The first few months Nero was allowed sweet kisses and hugs but nothing more and he had been content with that. He loved her with all his heart and would wait for her. But as things in the city improved and life was rebuilt she had grown colder, brushing off his touches, saying she was too tired from working but she still found every opportunity to escape from their apartment. Nero had been bored out his mind with no demons to hunt and no Kyrie to talk to. He sometimes dropped by the Order Headquarters to see her but was always told she was busy. People began to change; the cold shoulders were back as well as the dark glares at his Devil Bringer. He didn't use the sling anymore because he thought people had accepted him but he was wrong._

_Looking at the ground Nero nodded before glancing back up a moment later, decision made, eyes hard and full of anger and hurt. _

"_Fine," he snapped, "I'll get my stuff and I'll be gone." The Knights stepped back and he pushed past Kyrie with a snarl, she stepped right back from him hurriedly, loathing touching him and frightened of him. He ignored the stab of pain in his chest and hurried up stairs, dressing as quickly as he could, stuffing what he could in an overall and slung it over one shoulder. He grabbed Blue Rose and Red Queen, holstering his gun and sheathed the one edged sword on his back. Making sure he had taken his ammo and whetstones he glanced around the apartment. This had been home for the past five months and now he had to leave it. Spotting Kyrie's purse he smirked and grabbed it, taking what was in it and then rootled under the mattress for their emergency stash. There was well over three thousand dollars and he shoved it deep in to his bag. Served the fucking whore right._

_There was a bang as the front door was flung open and a Knight glared at Nero as he came out of the bed room._

"_You will leave now," they were clearly impatient to get rid of him._

_Nero sneered at him, pushing past him making sure to smack shoulders with him, making the Knight stumble. _

"_Yeah yeah, I'm glad to be getting out of this fucking dump asshole," he glanced back through the open door way and sighed internally before facing forwards, flipping the knight the bird and marching down the stairs, shoulders and back straight and proud. He glared at Kyrie with a look of absolute loathing and she visibly recoiled from it before straightening up._

"_If you set foot back on this sacred city's soil, we will kill you," she said coldly, voice not as strong as she would have liked but Nero's sharp piercing eyes had filled her with terror. As if they could kill him, stupid fucking bitch, he hoped she got torn to pieces by some demon._

_He shrugged a shoulder and then spat at the ground in front of her feet, "Fuck you bitch, rot in Hell," he snarled before pushing past the order Knights, his footsteps echoing on the damp cobbles, the sound bouncing off the buildings. People peered from their windows and doorways, all dressed in pyjamas and dressing gowns, eager to see the resident devil finally getting exiled. Nero kept his head up, he refused to be seen as weak by these scum, they were beneath the hybrid, they were the monsters not him. The Knights followed him, flanking him on either side, their armour clanking as they walked. Nero winced internally, did they have to make so much noise?_

_Kyrie bristled with rage, glaring at Nero's retreating back and she grabbed the Captain of the Knights, pulling him down to her height._

"_I want him dead," she spat, "Follow him once he gets off the ferry, don't stop until he's dead." It would get rid of that problem once and for all. It had disgusted her for months to have to live with the demon but they had to wait until the city was rebuilt, until they were strong enough and all the demons were gone. A few had sprung up after the Saviour incident but Nero had killed them easily, defending the city alone as the Order was in shambles. But Kyrie had rebuilt that and she had made the Order great again. Fortuna would be holy once more, when they got rid of Nero. She didn't want him coming back and after he spat at her feet, she wanted him dead. How dare he disrespect the leader of the Order? The Leader of Fortuna?_

_The Captain nodded and straightened up, "Of course Ma'am, it will be done."_

He hurt everywhere. He gave a strangled yell as a sword drove through his shoulder and then was brutally ripped out again. A desperate hand reached for Blue Rose, they were going to kill him if they kept this up, fuck not fighting back! But he was knocked back in to a wall, his whole body jarring as his back impacted hard. His head whipped back and he groaned, his skull cracking against the stone.

Nero crumpled to the ground as Knight strode up and wrenched Red Queen from his back, a sick smile playing on his lips before he drove the blade through Nero's chest, just below his heart, crunching through bone, slicing a lung, puncturing it. The half demon screamed before it was cut off by his own blood choking him. The Knight sneered down at him and twisted the blade cruelly making the boy cry out raggedly, blood dripping down the corners of his mouth. Nero's Bringer pulsed dimly as his demonic blood tried to heal him but he was losing much of the same precious blood and he was fading fast.

"We will destroy your kind demon," the Knight spat and twisted the blade a final time before leaving Nero impaled on his own sword. The other Knights smirked down at the faintly trembling boy.

He should have fought back, he knew he should have fought back but there was a part of him that hoped this was all a test, that if he didn't attack them back, they would leave him alone, they would let him goes back to Fortuna and everything would be right again. But they hadn't, they had followed him when he got off the ferry, waiting till he was in a secluded beat down part of town where no one would care if they saw the Knights attacking the boy and then they jumped him. He had managed to escape but they had already broken a few of his ribs so Nero didn't get very far, only able to hide out for a few hours before they found him and now they left him laying a pool of his own blood, eyes half lidded and dimmed.

Nero berated himself, he was so stupid, and of course they weren't going to just let him go like that. Kyrie, oh sweet Kyrie how could she do this to him? He thought she loved him like he loved her. Sure he wasn't sure if it was romantic or familial but still he had loved her and she had betrayed him. That hurt that any physical wound.

Tears trickled down his porcelain blood stained cheeks as he struggled to breathe, one of his lungs having collapsed. If he looked up, he could just see the sky. It was dark and muggy, promising more rain to fall on the dirty streets. Nero's devil bringer grasped weakly at the handle of Red Queen, numb talons trying to get a firm grip so he could pull it from his chest. But it was so hard. With a low moan he forced himself to do it and with a shuddering breath pulled the blade from himself with a wet sucking sound as though his body was reluctant to let go of his weapon. There, that felt better; there wasn't so much pain now, just numbness. Nero sighed and then snorted brokenly; he had fucked up big time. He felt like a small child, not a bad ass devil hunter. What would Dante say? He hadn't seen him since Saviour and Nero absently wondered how he was. He had a mild dislike for Dante, but that was just because of what was happening at the time. He saw him as a threat to saving Kyrie but now that he thought about it, he was actually pretty cool. He was bad ass and nice enough to let him keep Yamoto though Nero hadn't used that in a very long time. He could feel the blade humming in his dim Bringer and closed his eyes. He had so much power then but now he was lying dying in some godforsaken city had smelt like rat piss. A dry chuckled passed through bloodied lips, some way for a hero to die where no one would notice. All because of that bitch Kyrie. In his mind now, she was a bitch, a manipulative bitch. Did he want her dead? He couldn't decide yet but he felt a hatred for her now, stupid fucking religious bitch.

He changed his mind; he really hoped she got killed by the demons she hated so much.

He really wasn't sure how long he lay there, hovering on the edge of consciousness and a consuming darkness. The pain was numbing but he could still feel it, just at the edge of his mind, deep and throbbing as his wounds fought to close themselves.

His mind flickered and his head lolled to one side, eyes peering open as footsteps approached him, the sound muffled to him as he shut down. Black boots that started miles of legs clad in tight black leather. Sure his vision was blurred and black at the edges but he could appreciate a good pair of legs when he saw them.

"Poor kid," a decidedly feminine voice reached his muffled ears and his nose wrinkled in distaste, he wasn't a damn kid. Though, this voice was vaguely familiar and he felt himself being lifted up, a groan falling from his throat as he was slung over a slender shoulder. He could see lots of yellow and he wondered at it for a moment before he passed out.

_Finally, no more pain._

Heeled boots clicked along the damp grimy pavement, approaching a sleek black Corvette which shone under the orange glow of a street lamp. The person stopped at the passenger door and flicked the locks open with the remote. A slender hand reached out and opened the door wide revealing leather seats and Nero was set down, his head lolling limply as his weapons were placed in his lap.

"Damn Kid getting blood on my seats. That bastard is going to be paying for this."

A car door slammed and then there was the sound of another opening and then closing. The Corvette's engine roared to life and tires squealed as they sought grip against the slick road and then the car was gone, tail lights fading in to the distance.

Rats crept from their hiding place to lap at the pool of cooling half demonic blood, noses quivering and beady eyes darting around as they drank their fill and then disappeared back in to the bowels of the city, squeaking and skittering.


	2. When Saviour comes is he gonna be saved?

Thanks to SirenaLoreley for the first review! This chapter is dedicated to you.

Disclaimer-Should have said this in the first chapter but I do not own DMC or any of the characters-same for every chapter I write.

Thank you to those who faved this story! But please do review!

Now on with the chapter! Enjoy...

* * *

The car slid along the streets, growling and purring like a panther, lights glancing off its smooth unadulterated paint job. It stopped, in a dingy part of town, the place was lifeless as one would expect due to the rain that had begun to chuck itself from the sky in the last half hour. Trish peered out her windshield and snorted; now her hair was going to get wet. Glancing over to the kid that was getting her seat all bloodied up she sighed softly and shook her head, going back to concentrating on driving like a maniac, her normal driving style of course. It was clear the kid was in bad shape and would need medical attention and who was the best person to go to when dealing with sword wounds and loss of blood? Of course, her favourite bank machine Dante. She could get a lot of money out of him for this but then again, looking at the kid she'd rather he just got fixed up. Who ever had attacked him had wanted him dead and had come close to succeeding, if Trish hadn't found him, he would probably be stone cold dead in another hour or so. It was good Nero had gotten the sword out of the wound in his chest, now he had the chance to at least close the wounds and stop losing blood. She glanced over at the horrible jagged cut, she couldn't see his heart anymore, dancing a frantic beat in his chest. That was good and by the sounds of his breathing his lung was beginning to heal up. But he wasn't out of the woods yet, he had lost a lot of blood, some of which was soaking in to her _expensive_ black leather seats. A hand twitched on the steering wheel in agitation before Trish took a deep calming breath and turned her eyes back to the road, Dante would pay for the cleaning, Dante would pay for the cleaning, just remember that, he will pay for it. The hand stopped twitching and relaxed on the steering wheel as she smoothly turned a corner and the car roared down an empty street, the engine growling and snarling. She could see that pink flickering neon sign of 'Devil May Cry' up ahead. Finally, she could get rid of the boy and get her money. The car screeched to a stop, the engine snarling in complaint before it settled to a rumbling purr then cut off completely. Trish hopped out and hurried around to the other side of the car, the rain sheeting down on her head and she cursed the existence of water falling from the sky as she pulled open the passenger door and pulled Nero out, slinging him over her shoulder. The half demon let out a small pitiful groan and she bit her lip, feeling guilty at the rough treatment. She grabbed his sword and hauled it out then kicked the door shut with a heeled boot, mentally apologising to her car promising that Dante would clean it soon. Hurrying up the steps, she didn't bother knocking even if it was three in the morning, she just kicked the door open, the old lock splintering and the door sprung open with a crash.

"Dante!" she bellowed in the most feminine of ways, kicking the door shut behind her. It creaked shrilly at the treatment but she ignored it, Dante could pay to fix it, he owed her anyway.

The smell of old pizza made Trish wrinkled her nose, the smell of old pizza and recent sex. Dante must have had some whore over tonight. She rolled her eyes, the man was a man whore and a complete slob, just look at the state of this place, it was musty and covered in old pizza boxers, dirty magazines and beer cans. The TV had a good thick layer of dust on it and the sofa was sagging and stained with god only knows what.

"Sorry kid," she muttered setting Nero down on the sofa, having propped his sword against the wall were Rebellion hung, the hollow skull eyes stared down at her. Laying the boy back gently, she cupped the back of his head, finding it wet with blood. She swore softly, she hadn't realised he had a head injury.

"Dante!" she yelled again, glaring up the stairs, of course that bastard could sleep through an apocalypse. Debating whether or not to go upstairs and shot Dante in the groin with Luce or Ombra was tempting but then it would just waste time and Nero could die. So she did what she had to do which meant going in to the pit that was Dante's bedroom and pull him from the bed that he was currently sharing with whatever slut he had managed to convince to sleep with him.

"Dante! Get your ass down here!" She growled and took the stairs two at a time, sending a worried glance back at the youth clad in blue and red. He was pretty good looking she decided if she went for men and their assholish attitudes but she didn't, she had Lady. She reached Dante's room where the smell of sex was most pungent and she kicked the door open, pistols drawn. She squeezed each trigger once, the two bullets slamming in to the head board right above Dante's head. The bitch he was with, sat up, screaming the place down, the soiled sheets pulled up around her voluptuous chest.

_Fake bitch,_ Trish sneered mentally as Dante groaned and opened his eyes.

"What the hell do you want Trish?" he muttered uncaring if he was naked in front of his business partner, then he smelt the kid's blood and sat up a little, frowning. It took him a moment to recognise the scent and then he noticed the blood that was on Trish.

"I found Nero, he's half dead," Trish holstered her weapons and glared at the whimpering whore, "Get out of here bitch. Dante get your ass down stairs, the kid needs help and you're going to give it to him and pay to clean my car seats." She turned on her heel, blond hair swinging over her shoulder and she stalked from the room. She needed a shower and she badly wanted to return to her warm bed where her lover was waiting. She had been called out on a mission, a couple of ice demons running amok in the lower part of the city and she had left to deal with them, dealt with them and then found the half demon as a bonus.

Dante scrambled out of bed, smiling weakly at the woman still in his bed. He didn't know her name.

"Listen babe, you're gonna have to go," he leant forward and kissed her forehead as she numbly got out of bed and dressed in her scanty outfit, buckling her high heel straps unsteadily.

"Call me yeah?" she mumbled kissing Dante and then stumbling down the stairs, peering curiously at the unconscious boy on the couch before Trish who was leaning against the wall, growled at her and gestured to the front door. The woman squeaked and tottered out as fast as her heels could carry her.

Dante stumbled down the stairs, dressed in a pair of sweats and a loose teeshirt he had grabbed off the floor of his room. He was never going to call that one back, she was a lousy fuck, all moaning and screaming, yelling that she loved him. It was boring and frustrating, he had been tempted to gag her but instead finished her quickly so he could finish and then slumped down beside her and pretended to sleep when she had tried to cuddle with him. He shuddered, the feel of her fake nails dragging up his spine made him feel disgusted.

Trish looked up at him and wrinkled her nose, she could smell that woman on him, and her perfume was cloying and cheap. "I found him in the lower part of the city, a few miles from here. I think he was impaled by his own sword, she's got blood on her and the blood is his. Sword wounds, so not a demon and he's got a head injury. Lost a lot of blood. They wanted him dead. Look after him, I'm going home," she crossed over and pushed Nero's snow white hair away from his face and sighed softly when he made a small sound of pain. His hair was clotted with damp and sticky blood, his clothes drenched with the stuff and bruises mottled on his cheeks, blood splattered on the fine skin. She let her hand drop and glanced over at Dante who was staring shocked at Nero's still form.

"Any idea who did it?" he asked quietly, stepping forward to examine the wounds, gently undressing the kid.

"I'm guessing that Order of his. He's a half demon," that explained it all to Dante and his fine features darkened with anger and sympathy for the boy. Trish recognised this expression and shuddered internally, that expression made Dante look ruthless and look like a real demon.

Dante nodded jerkily, "Alright, thanks Trish, for helping him. I knew you had a heart." She smacked him round the back of the head and sauntered out, "Yeah yeah, tell anyone and I'll shoot you in the balls."

"Like you haven't already," came the mumbled reply as Dante carefully began to undress Nero down to his boxers. Trish rolled her eyes and ran back out to her car, the rain was pouring down heavier than before. She really did hope the kid was alright, she kind of had a soft spot for him. Sure he was a little punk bitch but still, he was good fun and teased Dante mercilessly. That put him in her good books. Trish started up her baby and pressed her foot down on the accelerator, letting the sleek machine dive forward, back wheels screeching as it roared up the street, the sound fading quickly.

Dante whistled seeing the damage done to the kid's torso. He winced at the half closed wound that went right through Nero's chest. That must have hurt like fuck. He had to get a good idea of all the hurt done to Nero and that meant getting the blood off now that the wounds had clotted and only seeped blood instead of letting it pour out. He went to the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink and then filled a bowl with warm water, dropping a clean cloth in to it. He popped the coffee maker on too knowing he would be up until the kid woke up and that wouldn't be for a while. He left the grimy kitchen and knelt down by the couch, Nero's bloodied clothes in a pile.

"Right kid, let's get you fixed up," he murmured taking the cloth and beginning the slow task of cleaning the blood away, having to get fresh water three times. The wounds were deep and serious as well as small slashes and many bruises but luckily the deepest injury was already half closed thanks to Nero's demon blood and his Bringer was a little brighter. Occasionally when Dante brought the cloth over a sensitive spot, Nero whined softly and shifted his body trying to escape the pain and each time Dante gently soothed him with soft words and stroking the boy's forehead. Dante was angry, very angry. He couldn't believe that the kid's own people would do this to him after all he had done for them. Wait scrap that, he could. The people of Fortuna had always feared Nero because of his arm, feared and hated him, making him feel ashamed to be what he was. In Dante's mind that was fucked up and his heart went out to the kid. Dante himself was half demon but still, he could hide it but with that Bringer glowing Nero couldn't hide it. He had to wear a sling and even then people would ask questions.

Dante raged on the inside but his large sword calloused hands were gentle and steady. Picking up the first aid kit, Dante dug for the disinfectant and looked up at Nero's pale face, "Sorry kid but this is gonna sting a little."

He cleaned out Nero's wounds making sure he wouldn't get an infection once they healed up fully. Although Nero had demon blood in him, after losing so much blood, an infection could be deadly. The boy fussed and groaned in his unconscious state but he didn't wake even as Dante began to wrap his injuries in gauze to help them close better. The demon slayer had to sit Nero up so he could wrap his torso tightly, that would help his broken ribs heal. Dante hissed when he had seen the dark bruises over the kid's rib cage and snarled at the abuse. Stupid fucking religious people, they were some twisted fuckers. Dante was diligent in making sure the half demon was patched up, tipping his head forward so he could clean the nasty gash, luckily the fracture had already healed and for that small mercy Dante was grateful. It had stopped bleeding so he dabbed antiseptic cream on it and left it to close.

"You're pretty fucked up ain't ya kid?" Dante peered down at Nero's face and shook his head before scooping the half demon up. He was pretty light and nestled just right in Dante's strong arms.

"You can stay in the guest bedroom, though it might smell of Trish, she lived here for a while, its kinda musty but with a little cleaning it will be fine. The bed's clean, I haven't had sex in there she would have castrated me while I was still inside who ever I was fucking if I did." Dante chuckled and glanced down at Nero who seemed somewhat soothed by the sound of his voice.

"Tell you what kid, you go and sleep this off and I'll go get myself a whole lot of coffee, strong and sweet and I'll make sure you're safe. I won't let those bastards get ya again." He would protect the kid, he didn't know why but he would. He would stop those bastards. Wasn't that girl Nero saved meant to be helping him? He had thought they had something going on. Personally he thought she was a whiny bitch who needed a good slap from Trish because Dante didn't hit women, only female demons. He climbed the wooden stairs, his feet slapping against the hard wood flooring and he nudged open the first door on the right. This was Trish's old room. A wardrobe, dresser and a four poster bed made up the bedroom. A layer of dust was on everything but Trish had made him change the sheets the last time she crashed here a few weeks ago so the sheets would be clean enough. He could always wash them when the kid was up and about. Dante gently set Nero down on to the bed and stood back hands on hips when he had turned on the bed side lamp. Now he was thinking like the kid was going to be staying. The kid might not want to stay but Dante would make sure he would stay until Nero was properly healed and Dante had figured out what was going on. Maybe he could convince the kid to stay, it would be nice to have a partner who didn't steal his money and missions would be easier, they could take on more missions and get a better cash flow going. Dante would actually be able to fix up the place. He glanced over the kid's bandaged body and noted that Nero's boxers were torn and bloody. He had refrained from removing them as most of Nero's wounds were on his upper body. Dante figured the kid could do with getting a clean pair of boxers on and then take a shower later to wash away the blood properly.

The demon slayer went to his own room, the floor covered in clothes and the bed rumpled and smelling of cum, sweat and perfume. He wrinkled his nose; he hated the stench of stale sex. Ignoring it he grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer and then on second thought got a pair of clean sweats for the kid too. He trotted back down the hallway, shivering wishing he had thought to put the heating on. He would put on a pair of socks if he could find a pair.

Pushing the guest room door open he peered in, the kid was still out of it so he walked in. They were both guys, this was no problem. Sure Dante had dabbled in the same sex but come on; this was Nero the punk bitch who would punch him in the face if he ever thought Dante had entertained the notion of sleeping with him. Dante snorted and shook his head, the brat was a punk and he would leave it at that. He stepped closer to the bed and set down the clothes he had brought.

"I really hope you don't wake up in the middle of this and punch me kid. I hate having my nose broken, it hurts like a fucking bitch," Dante mumbled as he gently slipped a hand under the small of Nero's back and lifted his hips up, his other hand slowly pulling down the boy's torn underwear. Dante couldn't help but watch as sharp hip bones and a delicious V of the kid's lower stomach presented themselves to him. Nero even had a tiny till treasure trail of silvery hair which led the way to a small thatch of sparse hair. Dante's mouth went dry and he tried to avert his eyes as Nero's soft cock came in to view, resting on a round sac. It was pale like the rest of Nero's skin but it was a touch pink, especially near the tip. He was longer than what Dante had thought he would be and Dante's mind was running a mile a minute at this point. He shouldn't even be thinking about the young half demon like that. He felt like a pervert, like he was violating the boy even further but it was only curiosity. Every man was curious about what another man looked like; it was just to compare themselves with to make sure they were normal.

Dante's quicksilver eyes were drawn back in and he swallowed. Nero's member lay against the boy's strong left thigh; the kid was uncut and thick for a lithe guy. But Dante was smug; the kid was smaller than him. His man ego stroked and inflated Dante hurried on with his task and pulled off Nero's boxers and quickly dressed him again in the clean underwear and the too large sweats. Dante was surprised again; the boy's skin was soft where it wasn't bandaged and bruised.

Sitting back Dante pulled the blankets up over the half demon and brushed the kid's hair back from his face. It was still clotted with blood but it could easily be washed out when the punk had a shower.

"I'll be back in a minute kid, just going to get coffee." Dante padded from the room and down stairs, glancing at the door's broken lock and groaned, stupid fucking Trish. He looked at his couch, it was blood stained and ruined. He would have to get a new one too. Stupid fucking Trish.

He went to the kitchen and stretched his spine popping before he grabbed a cleanish cup and poured himself black coffee and stirred piles of sugar in to the steaming liquid. The slayer sipped it and breathed a sigh of relief. It was heavenly and what would make it even more heavenly was if he had pizza. Holding his breath he opened the fridge door and whooped like a child pulling out a few slices of cold left over pizza only a few days only and dropped it on to a plate. He nudged the fridge door shut and trotted up the stairs and in to the guest bedroom. He set his food and coffee on the bed side table and then drabbed a chair from his own room, plopping it down beside the bed and falling in to it, swinging his legs up to rest on the bed while he grabbed his plate and began to chow down, keeping vigil over the half demon, watching as light slowly returned to the boy's Devil Bringer.


	3. He's never coming back

Morning broke over the city, dreary and reluctant. Heavy grey clouds crowded the sky and stared down at the humans that scurried over wet pavements and roads, dodging other people and cars in their haste to get to their destinations. But clouds couldn't care much for the humans, all they cared about was when the wind was going to blow, what direction and it was time for them to release the rain they stored within their fluffy bodies. The city was damp, dark and dirty for the most part. Devil May Cry was in the lower part of the city, where the poor lived and where the rats roamed about the cracked pavements. But the rent was cheap so Dante didn't mind so much. He was out on missions some of the time and Love Planet was nearby; he had what he needed, booze, pizza, slaughtering demons and mindless easy sex. Life was good enough for him. But here he was, sitting in a rickety chair, a crick in his neck watching over a kid. Well not really a kid, Nero was nineteen but still, he was a punk kid to Dante, devil hunter extraordinaire.

Groaning softly Dante straightened and then stood up, stretching and yawning hugely. It was early, just before nine in the morning. He was never up at this time to him it didn't even exist. He hadn't slept, instead he had stayed up all night watching over Nero looking for some change but he found none and the boy was still out of it. Dante reasoned he would wake up soon; the kid had lost a lot of blood so no doubt he was replenishing it. He sighed and gently patted Nero's head, "I'm going to grab a shower kid, I'll be back soon," he said and left the room, crossing the hall way in to his dingy bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped waiting for it to heat up before getting it. He had managed to save up and get the shower fixed so now he had nice hot water even if it took a few minutes for the spray to warm up. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes letting the water soak him.

Dante was muscular, broad shoulder and strong thighs, the muscles thick and corded. Yet he wasn't obscenely muscular, he didn't look like he was pumped up on steroids, instead it looked like he was a deadly fighter, strong and fast. It was clear he had worked hard to get his body in to the shape it was now and he was proud of his lean fighting machine and he flaunted it at every chance he got. He was scarred in some places like his hand from a fight he wished never happened or he at least could forget. Dante ran a finger over the pale line and shuddered, shaking himself then reaching for his shower gel. That was the past that was all over. He was dead and he was never coming back. Dante frowned and stared at the wall before shaking his head. There was no use in dwelling in the past. But his hand still clenched and he hit the tile harder than he meant to. It cracked and he groaned, just another thing to repair. The past was the past. He couldn't change it, he did what had to be done even though that bastard had promised he would never leave him...he had promised when they lay curled up on Dante's bed when they were teenagers. He broke that promise and fuck did it still hurt. Dante snarled and shook his head, pushing those thoughts away and continued with his shower. He squirted some out and lathered it up, washing away the scent of Nero's blood as well as the smell from that slut. He liked having his body clean even if his home wasn't. He washed his hair next, reaching up to rub shampoo in to the white locks of hair. Yeah he knew he was hot, he was a walking wet dream and he chuckled at the thought stepping back under the spray to get rid of the suds. Women and men threw themselves at him and he had taken many up on their offers of sex and a good time. Although with the men he only topped, he refused to let anyone top him. Call it machomanliness or whatever you wanted but Dante would not be topped by some man slut he had met after getting pissed out of his brain. It was too special to the hunter. Sometimes it did get tiresome, waking up to clingy arms or an empty bed. It did get lonely but it was easy, it was an easy way to live. He didn't have to commit, he still got sex but it was damn fucking lonely. After a little bit longer of just standing under jet of water, thinking he had been brooding long enough, he turned the knob and stepped out of the shower, dripping wet. Wrapping a threadbare towel around his waist he left the steamed up bathroom and changed quickly in to his customary outfit, leaving off the red leather trench coat. A black shirt clung to his muscled chest and he scrubbed his hair partially dry leaving the rest to the air. It would flop in to its usual dashing style on its own. He loved that about his hair, it was so easy to deal with.

Feeling better, more awake and refreshed Dante returned to the kid's room, funny how he called it that now even though the half demon had been at Devil May Cry for a few hours. However Dante found he rather liked it. Sometimes it got lonely around here, Trish and Lady were together and went on missions and stole his missions at times. This meant Dante was left on his own, feet propped up on his desk, a porn magazine over his face, just napping in his chair, wondering if the phone was going to ring or the front door would swing open and there would be a customer. Having the kid around for company wouldn't be so bad, hell it could be fun if Nero was still the ball of fire he remembered from Fortuna.

Fortuna, well if that didn't leave a bad taste in his mouth, he didn't know what else did. No wait he did, demon blood and innards tasted nasty as fuck.

Dante looked Nero over and sighed, grabbing his empty cup of coffee and then empty plate, leaving them in the kitchen, throwing the kid's clothes in the washer before rootling in the fridge, looking for bread and butter so he could at least make the kid something when he woke up.

Dante thanked the gods that Lady sometimes felt the need to stock his fridge and he pulled out a loaf of bread and butter. Now hopefully his toaster worked.

Nero woke up slowly, his eyes opening and adjusting to the dim light that filtered in through grimy windows.

Where the fuck was he? He tried to sit up and groaned as his just healed wounds twinged and pulled. They still hurt and moving as hard. But he did it anyway and managed to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. He wondered where his clothes were, who had found him, who had cleaned up and who had dressed him? He blushed faintly and rubbed the side of his nose at the thought of being seen naked by another person. Of course he would have to kick their ass but maybe that would have to wait until he felt a little less sore. He looked around the room a little more finding it surprisingly nice, there was a faint smell of woman but it was faint. It reminded him of someone but his head was too fuzzy to make connections at the moment and he left the scent alone until he was actually able to figure out who it belonged to.

Using the wall for support, the half demon made it to the door, panting and holding his ribs. He would rest a minute here and think up of a plan. Nero glanced down and noted with an inward sigh of relief his Bringer was glowing again, stronger than it had been when he was dying. He was out of the danger zone thank god.

The kid shuffled forward again, out in to the hallway, glancing up and down, taking in his surroundings. He was in a grubby dusty place which smelt of dust and old pizza and a scent of something familiar. Nero ran through his memories trying to place the smell when he heard footsteps down stairs and mild curses. Instinctively he reached his thigh where Blue Rose was normally holstered but she was gone and he looked down wide eyed with horror. Where the fuck were his weapons?

He darted back in to the room, biting back a groan as his body complained, he ignored it though and pressed his back against the wall beside the door, waiting to jump who ever walked in.

The person was coming up the stairs now and Nero tensed, his Bringer flashing brighter at the feel of demonic blood. A demon? A demon had rescued him, how absurd.

A shadow fell in the door way, Nero could hear the person's breathing and he acted swinging his Bringer at the face of whoever it was, only for it to be caught by a large warm hand.

The snarl faded from Nero's face and his eyes widened.

"Old man?"

Any relief that Dante felt at seeing the young half demon awake faded and he frowned.

"I ain't old, _kid,_" he retorted letting Nero's fist go and nudging the stunned boy back in to his room. The hunter set the plate of toast he had managed not to burn on the bedside table and then he steered Nero to sit on the bed.

"Glad to see you're up, you've been out for a good few hours. Trish brought you here last night, three in the fucking morning, stupid bitch doesn't realise I need my sleep," he grumbled light heartedly as he began to unwind the gauze and bandages.

"Need to check ya kid," he said glancing up at Nero's piercing blue eyes. Nero nodded dumbly, Trish or Gloria as he remembered her best as had found him and brought him to Dante. He watched as Dante unwrapped him and then blushed furiously, Dante had seen him naked. The half demon rubbed his nose and stared at the far wall, refusing to look at Dante anymore.

"How you feel kid?" Dante asked after a few more moments of silence.

Nero shrugged and then winced, "I'm not a kid _old man_. I feel pretty sore all over and tired," he said a bit of a blush still on his porcelain skin. Dante nodded and stood up, plopping down on to his chair.

"It's to be expected and I'm not old. Feel up to eating anything?" he nodded towards the toast and Nero nodded, his stomach reacting and growling, suddenly ravenous. He had managed to run from the Knights for a little over a day, beaten and bruised and he hadn't eaten since the day he left Fortuna so he hadn't eaten in a couple of days. He pulled the plate on to his lap and began to eat the golden crunchiness.

"Trish found you. You were in a bad way," Dante's eyes were serious and penetrating. He wanted to know why Nero had almost killed and he wanted confirmation on who had attacked him.

Nero shrugged and spoke through a mouthful of toast, "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle." He didn't meet Dante's eyes and the older man frowned, brow drawing down over his eyes darkening them.

"Bull shit Nero and you know it. Red Queen had been stabbed through you; your blood is still on her!"

Nero glanced up at his saviour and scowled, it was rather adorable, especially when he scrunched his nose like that.

"I'm fine alright. I'm grateful and all old man but I need to go." He finished off the toast, stuffing it in his mouth and swallowing hurriedly before standing up only to be pushed back down by Dante's hands on his shoulders.

"What the hell?" he glared up at the hunter and Dante shook his head.

"You're not going anywhere, you were dying last night, somebody wants you dead and trust me Nero they came close last night. Really fucking close," he loomed over Nero and the kid shrunk back a little but still remained defiant. He glared up at Dante arms crossed.

"I'm still alive ain't I old man? I'm perfectly capable of handling myself," he pushed Dante away and stood up, "Where are my clothes and weapons?" he asked as the older man shook his head and pushed the boy back down.

"I'm not telling you so go lay back down kid. I want to know what happen and how the fuck you ended up like that," Dante's voice was firm and unmoving and his quicksilver gaze pinned Nero like a butterfly pinned to a collector's board.

The kid shifted uncomfortably and rubbed at his nose, staring at the ground, fuming. He didn't want to seem weak in front of Dante. Fuck Dante would probably think him stupid because he didn't fight back against the Knights. He stared at the floor, tracing the wood's grain with his blue eyes.

"Nero," Dante's voice contained a warning and the younger man snorted before glaring up at Dante.

"Fine you wanna know what happened? They turned on me, they fucking turned on, Kyrie turned on me, the whole Order turned on me. They exiled me and then they hunted me, they hunted me like I was some sort of dog, like I had done nothing for them, like I hadn't saved them. Like I was some _demon,_" he spat the word vehemently, "That bitch Kyrie, she got made leader of the Order after her brother died and for a while things were good, people accepted me and Kyrie promised she would be there for me. But then when they rebuilt Fortuna, she...she turned on me...she let them in and they dragged me out on to the street, told me to get my things and marched me right to the ferry while everyone watched, thankful that they had gotten rid of that last demon, that last fucking demon who had saved their ungrateful pathetic lives. Kyrie...she ordered them to kill me...to get rid of me, to get revenge. She thinks it's my fault her brother is dead when it was his own goddamn fault."

Nero clenched his fists, ashamed to feel hot tears running down his cheeks. He wasn't looking at Dante any more, just a spot on the floor. He was so angry and so hurt by what they had done.

"I got off the ferry and they followed me till I got to the city and then they attacked me. I managed to escape for a few hours but my ribs were fucked up and I couldn't get far. They found me again, I didn't fight back, I thought maybe if I didn't fight back, maybe they would see that I wasn't a demon that this arm...this fucked up arm doesn't make me a demon. I'm not evil. They didn't care about the arm when I was fucking saving them all from themselves. I didn't fight back...and they stabbed Red Queen right through me...fuck it hurt so much and they just laughed. I really thought I was going to die. I've never felt like that, even when I was trapped inside that monster. But I was alone, I thought I was going to die in some godforsaken city and only the rats would care." He was shaking with sobs, he couldn't stop now.

"I was scared," his voice was a whisper, hoarse and broken; "I was fucking terrified."

Dante looked at the young half demon that was breaking down and he flustered for a minute before he sat down beside him and pulled him in to a warm hug, acting on the want to comfort him, he really did feel for him. He knew what it was like to be different. Nero turned his face and pressed it in to Dante's chest and sobbed softly as the slayer stroked his hair, letting the kid cry. God knows he needed it.

After a little while, Dante felt the sobs lessen and Nero relaxed against him, his breathing easing and slowing down. He looked down at the white head and smiled a little, the kid had fallen asleep. He was probably exhausted and Dante gently tucked him back in to the bed, stroking his hair for a moment before heading down stairs. He would ring Trish and inform her of what he had found out.

He didn't bother with his normal move of picking up the phone, instead just plucked it from the cradle and dialled in her number.

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed softly for the poor half demon who was fast asleep. The hunter's grip on the phone tightened to the point where the phone creaked in protest. His demon side growled and strained. It wanted to protect the boy from the ones who had hurt him and Dante was most inclined to agree.

He snarled and loosened his grip as Trish picked up.

"Fortuna is hunting him. If they out he's alive, they'll come after him. They aren't laying a hand on him," he hissed in to the mouth piece.

Trish smiled on the other end of the phone and glanced over at Lady who was listening. They hadn't heard Dante get like this since well...since his brother. Lady grinned devilishly for a human and Trish raised an eyebrow, perhaps Dante cared more about the boy that he was letting on.


	4. Maybe you're a sinner

Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you're liking the story. I think this will push past ten chapters at least! This is YAOI and will be mature if you didn't know that anyways. No flames please and constructive critisim is loved! This is the first DMC fic I've written and i hope I'm getting the characters right although they may be OCC.

Leave a review, even if its one word.

-skittels

* * *

Devil May Cry was dim and dust particles could be seen floating past the beams of light that managed to make it in through the dirty windows. The place was old, strangely regal and beautiful but dirty and worn. In places, bullet holes peppered the wall and demonic weapons hung, gleaming faintly, deadly but yet they offered a comforting presence to the gloominess. It was a strange place, a blood stained couch and pizza boxes, loose ammo and porn. It told stories with every glance, with every bullet hole and gouge in the wall. But it was home, that was for sure. It was quiet apart from the fevered one sided conversation Dante was having with the phone.

He was sitting in his chair, the phone against his ear.

"Yeah...he seems really beat up about this, mentally I mean. Fuck...poor kid. Those bastards, how could they do this to him? He saved them. Humans are fucked up." He heard the protests of Lady about that comment but at the moment he could care less.

He waited while Trish talked. He had told her everything of what Nero had told him and his anger had steadily been building towards the fuckers of Fortuna and his heart went out for the young half demon. Really, the poor kid. The way he had clung to Dante and sobbed had really hit a spot with in the older man's heart. He felt needed, actually needed. Not just to kill demons or save the day but needed emotionally. He hadn't felt that in a long time and it felt nice, it felt really good to comfort someone, to be needed to comfort. A small smile graced his thin lips and his mood brightened a little.

It occurred to him that he had been drifting in his thoughts when he heard Trish yelling down the phone at him.

He hummed an answer and then stretched, standing up.

"Listen Trish, do me a massive favour and go food shopping for me. The kid's gonna need proper food and I don't want to get my ass kicked for eating pizza all the time...yes I know I'm paying for it...please Trish? Not for me, for the kid at least...thanks Trish...Yeah I'll look after him...you have his bag?...yeah bring it when you come over...later," he dropped the phone back in to the cradle and sighed heavily before looking up at the ceiling. He had been on the phone for a while; he should go check up on the kid. But before that, he was going to stick Nero's clothes in the dryer. He could bring up his weapons for him too or bring him so coffee.

He stopped himself suddenly; he was acting like a wife. The hunter snorted and shook his head, grabbing Nero's clothes from the washer and threw them in to the dryer then on his way up the stairs, picked up Red Queen. He hesitated; he should clean the blood off. It would be bad to bring up memories for the kid. Sighing he set about cleaning the sword, letting his mind drift off and he went over the familiar task, checking the blade was still sound and the core was damaged. It was soothing to clean the sword and he eventually moved on to Blue Rose. The kid handled these babies well, brilliantly in fact. He could put up one hell of a fight and even challenge Dante a bit, but not too much. After all Dante had a reputation to keep up. He finished looking over the weapons making sure they were working and clean. Satisfied he trotted up the stairs to see how the kid was.

Nero had been awake for a little while, lying on his side staring at the far wall with its old patterned wall paper and he sighed heavily. He couldn't believe he had broken down like that in front of Dante who Nero would say, never out loud though, was his idol the person he strived to be like, the person he strived to be better, faster, stronger than. Sneering at himself, the half demon rolled on to his back and stared up at the ceiling, _he must think I'm a right pussy._

His body ached a little but it felt far better than it had a few hours ago, the muscles felt looser and the tender, freshly healed skin wasn't so fragile so there wasn't a danger of him tearing anything. Mentally he was tired but felt lighter having told Dante what had happened, like it was weighing him down less and he managed a small brief smile. Things felt better in general. Maybe he could stay here a few days, rest up and then head out to where ever the hell he was going, he knew the Order wouldn't stop until he was dead and cut in to little pieces. He couldn't stay with Dante forever, he had to leave, it wasn't fair on the older man. Nero groaned and closed his eyes, pulling the blankets up tight around his chin, curling up underneath them like he was hiding away from the world.

Footsteps sounded on the wooden stairs and Nero forced his eyes open as Dante walked in holding a bundle of clothes and Nero's weapons.

"I cleaned them for you, couldn't let the blood sit on the metal," he said setting Red Queen against the wall and Blue Rose on the bed side table. "I even washed your clothes, though they are pretty ripped up, the duster is okay and the jeans but your hoodie and tee-shirt. I think we need to have a funeral for them."

He chucked the clothes at Nero's head and then ruffled the kid's hair, falling in to his chair arms crossed and legs propped up on the bed.

Nero snorted and pulled the clothes away from his head, rubbing his nose as he peered up at Dante, trying to see if the man looked with him with contempt and anger but the man's gaze was surprisingly gentle and sent a flutter of warmth through Nero.

"Thanks Old Man," Nero mumbled, fiddling with the clothes as he sat up. "I mean it, really. Thanks for letting me cry and all," he gestured with his hand and rubbed the side of his nose, pale cheeks flushed with pink. Dante smiled and chuckled, hand reaching out to clasp Nero's strong shoulder.

"Listen kid," he ignored the irritation that flickered over Nero's face and continued speaking, "It had to be done and it's done you the world of good. Just my shirt is ruined now," he teased, reaching forward and hugging the boy tightly again, "Don't worry kid, we won't let them get you again, me Trish and Lady. We got your back."

Nero breathed in the warm scent, sandal wood and sweet sweat and then something that was just Dante. It was relaxing and comforting and he couldn't help but want to surround himself in it.

"You know they are gonna come after me yeah?" he looked up at Dante and the older man shrugged and grinned.

"It was getting boring around here anyways, it will be good to have you around. I never thought I'd have a partner that doesn't steal my money," he shrugged and looked down at the kid's surprised face.

"You want me to stay?"

"Sure, you haven't got no other place to go to, I have a free room and I could do with the company," his demon side growled and shifted, more like it could do with mounting this pretty one. He forced those thoughts away as images of Nero naked flicked in to his brain. He dragged himself from his perverted thoughts and focused on what Nero was saying.

"Thanks old man. I can go on missions and I'll pay for half of everything apart from your pizza, you're on your own with that," Nero was smiling widely and Dante wanted to coo and pet him, he looked so adorable. _No Dante! Bad! No touching! _But his demon side, oh it wanted to touch and do so much more.

Dante snorted and shoved the kid lightly before standing up, "Well then, guess you're staying here then. House rules! Eat my pizza and die and that's about it. You can do what you want just don't destroy the place and we'll get along just fine."

Nero nodded and slowly got out of bed, still a bit stiff and sore.

"Yeah, I think I can handle your dementia," Nero sniped grinning as he stretched. Dante tried not to watch that lean torso stretch and flex, it was nearly impossible though.

Managing to tear his eyes away Dante snorted, "I'm not that old, _kid." _He grinned as he left the room, he would get the half demon a tee shirt for his own sake not Nero's. The kid followed him, listing the reasons why he wasn't a kid and Dante grinned wider. Yup, Nero was still the little spit fire from Saviour. It would definitely be good to have him around.

The girls showed up a few hours later, Nero had showered, changed in to fresh sweats and a massive hoodie of Dante's that engulfed him and surrounded him with the man's scent. He had to hood up and secretly he would press his face in to the fabric and inhale deep. Dante had worked on cleaning the sofa and it was looking better surprisingly although Nero had draped a sheet over the thing and wrapped himself in a blanket. Dante had made more toast, a big pile of it and Nero scoffed it down along with mouthfuls of tea, he hated coffee. Dante called him a woman for that and Nero punched him in the jaw. Dante had only laughed and ruffled his hair and went about making Nero his womanly, milky sweet tea.

Nero was laying curled up on the sofa, dozing when the door burst open, Lady and Trish sauntering like they owned the place.

"Dante! Shopping's on the porch, get it yourself lazy ass!" Lady screeched and Nero winced. People shouldn't be able to screech that loud. He pulled himself up and stretched, finding himself suddenly surrounded. The two women were sitting on either side of him; each had an arm linked with his. He blinked and eyed them suspiciously.

"So...has Dante been treating you well?" Lady chipped in first with that devilish grin of her, her mismatched eyes flashing.

"Er...yeah...why?" Nero felt trapped and scared, women were scary creatures so damn fickle and he couldn't help but feel like he was playing with a bomb. A very large bomb that could blow up in his face at any second.

The two women grinned at each other, "Are you staying here then?"

Nero nodded silently, his fears mounting when the two girls grinned wider.

"Excellent, you can help Dante pay off his debt to us."

"Here, I found this," Trish scooped a bag up off the floor, she had dropped it when she walked in and chucked it in Nero's lap. "Your stuff."

Nero breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, "Thanks Glo-Trish," the gun pressing in to his groin made him change what he was saying sharpish and blond woman dressed in tight leather smiled.

"Good boy." Trish's voice turned soft, "How you feeling kid?" and Nero shrugged.

"Better, nothing hurts as much anymore. Demon healing kicked in soon enough. I'm just a little woozy from blood loss," he bit his lip and looked at her rubbing the side of his nose. "Trish I-...thanks...for saving my ass," he mumbled.

Trish smiled and kissed his forehead, "It's okay, I can add to Dante's debt," she teased and then Lady's mobile rang. The dark haired woman flipped it open and spoke rapidly before hanging up.

"We have a mission," she stood up and patted Nero's shoulder winking at him, "Take care of Dante now, I'm sure he'll take care of you." She revelled in the blush that crept its way on to Nero's face and how he rubbed at his nose. Trish snorted with laughter and shook her head, walking out of the front doors.

"Tell Dante we'll collect our money later," Lady followed her lover out and a few seconds later the screeching of car tires signalled their departure.

Dante peered down from the upstairs landing, "They're gone?" he asked eyes narrowed suspiciously. With those two you never could be sure. Nero nodded and relaxed against the couch.

"Yeah old man, the big bad scary girls are gone. Man you're such a pussy," he teased as Dante trotted down the stairs to recover the bags full of food left outside.

"I just don't want another bullet in the groin," Dante muttered shuddering at the memory. Everything had grown back but still it was traumatising losing Little Dante for a brief time.

Nero laughed, "Those two have you whipped old man." Dante glared half heartedly at him.

"I'll have you whipped if you don't listen to your elders."

"Like you could. I'd beat your ass one handed," Nero ribbed Dante, relaxing in to the playful banter than came easily when he was around the older man.

"Maybe in three hundred years kid, when I'm six feet under, maybe then you could beat me, until then, you don't have a snow ball's chance in hell!" Dante grinned as he put stuff away, hearing Nero spluttered with indignation.

Dante's demon purred at the thought of dominating Nero. The boy could fight but Dante had been doing this for far longer and the idea of having the boy bloodied and panting beneath tickled his demon just right and made it growl and snarl, it wanted that to happen, it wanted to mount the sweet smelling boy.

Nero's scent slammed in to Dante, his demon showing him how good the kid smelt but he forced it away. He wasn't going to violate the boy with those kinds of thoughts. That would be just wrong, he was meant to be looking after the kid, protecting him.

_But his skin is so soft, wouldn't you like to touch it? To mark it? Claim all of it? _His inner voice was silken and purring, filling Dante's head with images of the naked teen.

Dante shut the fridge door abruptly startled out of his perverted thoughts by the shrill cry of the phone.

He hurried to the desk, slammed his fist down and caught the phone mid air, winking at the kid who rolled his eyes at the older man's antics.

"Devil May Cry," Nero glanced over at Dante and looked out the window, hiding his blush. The man had only winked at him but it was so sexy and sultry he couldn't help but blush and now the man's smooth comforting baritone washed over him until he was leaning in to the couch, eyes half lidded in a daze. He felt warm and safe, it was a nice feeling.

"Yo kid...kid?" A hand waved in front of his face and Nero jumped, blushing red seeing Dante so close to him.

"Yeah?" Good his voice didn't squeak, good Nero, smooth.

"I've got a mission, can you put the rest of the stuff away? I'll be back later tonight. Just hang about here, don't go out and keep Blue Rose on you just in case." The hunter patted Nero's head when the boy opened his mouth presumably to say he could go too.

"When you're all healed up," Dante promised as he ran upstairs to grab his trench coat and then pulled Rebellion off the wall, sheathing her on his back, holstering Ivory and Ebony at his thighs.

Nero watched him go, calling good bye lazily as he sauntered to the kitchen to put away the rest of the things. The place felt empty without Dante in it, much colder too and the kid shivered before glancing around. The place was a state. He was going to clean if he was going to live here. He didn't want to die because of mould or bacteria. He finished up putting stuff away and then investigated a closet under the stairs finding cleaning supplies. No doubt one of the girls had made him get this stuff but it didn't look like it had been used. Nero took a deep breath and glanced around the shop again. This would take a while.

It was late when Dante made it home, covered in demon blood and soaked to the bone. He stepped through the doors and stopped, something was different. A hand strayed to Rebellion and he sniffed the air, scenting for demons. That's when it hit him.

It didn't smell anymore of dust or old pizza or mould, instead it smelt airy and clean. Dante was sure he had come to the wrong place, this wasn't his house, hell he could actually see his coffee table and it wasn't covered in magazines, coffee stains or empty pizza boxes. He closed the door behind him and ventured further in to the cleanliness, the kid must have done this. Even his desk was clean, free of dust and organised. He just hoped Nero hadn't gone in to the drawers; even Dante shuddered at the thought of what was in there.

He hung Rebellion up on the wall and patted her gently before taking his guns from their holsters and setting them on the desk. He would clean them in a minute, once he figured out what was going on. Dante slipped in to the kitchen and his eyes widened. It smelt nice, not of rotten food and he wasn't scared to open the fridge or look in to the sink for once.

Whistling in wonder he shook his head and opened the fridge, everything was neatly put in and the insides were actually white. With a final glance over the kitchen, shaking his head in disbelief, fuck even the windows were clean; he trotted up the stairs and peered in to the bathroom. It was the same as the kitchen smelling fresh and faintly of lemon bleach.

He grinned; he could get use to this even if he did feel bad about the kid cleaning everything. He peered in to his own bedroom, noting the sheets had been changed and the bed made. The dirty clothes had been cleared up from the floor and if he listened hard enough with his demonic hearing, he could hear the washer whirring as it spun the clothes. His room smelt fresh and the musty stale stench was gone. He was looking forward to sleeping in between clean sheets.

Nero looked out in to the hall way, seeing Dante disappear in to his own room and he bit his lip, hoping the man wouldn't mind him cleaning up. He probably should have asked but still, if he was going to be living here he wouldn't be living in filth.

Trotting down the wooden hallway, he knocked on Dante's door and lent against the door frame.

"I cleaned out your pig sty old man, hope you don't mind," he said, arms crossed as he teased the hunter. Dante grinned and glanced over his shoulder, peeling of his trench coat, it would have to be washed but he had spares in his closet.

"Naw, you did a great job kid, thanks," he peeled off his shirt and toed off his boots. "I'm gonna order a pizza and then grab a shower. You want some?" he turned to face Nero and the kid went wide eyed.

A blush flung itself over Nero's cheeks as he stared at strong sleek muscle, chiselled abs and a delicious thick waist with sharp hip bones and a V that just drew one's eyes down wards, following a trail of hair that started at the hunter's belly button (which was an inny and so cute!) leading down before disappearing under the waistline of Dante's leathers. Nero swallowed, those leather trousers just clung to Dante so perfectly, slung low on his hips, tight around his thighs, god those muscular thighs. Nero shivered and pulled his eyes away from Dante's crotch, forcing himself to meet the man questioning gaze.

"You alright kid? You're not feeling woozy are you?" Dante stepped forward, suddenly close, a hand over Nero's forehead. The half demon just about died. Dante smelt of demon blood, sweat and pure strength with a teasing hint of sandalwood. Nero's demon growled and reared its head. It felt the power rolling off of Dante and it couldn't decide if it wanted to challenge this power or present itself to this powerful demon for mating.

"I-I'm fine," Nero managed to speak, eyes widening. All he could see was Dante's chest. Oh god, his nipples, he was so close, he wanted to curl his tongue around them and bite at them, maybe even drawing blood.

"You look a little flushed, maybe you should go lay down yeah? It's been a hard few days," Dante clasped the boy's shoulder in a large warm hand and gently steered him to Nero's own bedroom.

"I order you some pizza yeah? It will be about twenty minutes so I'll get a shower, need to get this stink off of me. Then I'll come check on you, just yell if you need anything." The hunter ruffled Nero's hair and flashed him a bright grin before sauntering down stairs to order pizza.

Nero thought his face was going to self combust and he rubbed the side of his nose and flopped on to the bed. He did not just check Dante out. Nero was straight. Very straight.

His demon refuted this, chuckling darkling in the back of his mind, flashing pictures of a half naked Dante.

Nero bit his lip and clamped down on the demon. Sure when he had first seen Dante he had wanted to kill him but he had been drawn in by the man's power and energy. He blushed more; admitting that Dante was sex on legs didn't make him gay. A guy could appreciate another guy without being gay...right?

Nero groaned softly and closed his eyes, granted Dante was the only guy he had ever checked out before.

_Maybe you're gay for him._

He ignored the little voice in his head. He wasn't gay for Dante, he wasn't interested in seeing the man fully naked, he wasn't interested in seeing the man's cock and he wasn't interested in being fucked in to the mattress by him.

The very thought of sex with Dante sent shivers up his spine and heat to his groin. His demon purred at the thought of being mounted by Dante and Nero stared wide eyed up at the ceiling.

He wasn't gay for the older hunter.

He wasn't gay for anything or anyone.

He rolled over on to his side and curled up in a ball.

Then why did he have a raging hard on?


	5. Dead Man

Lemon in this chapter guys, nothing serious! Enjoy and thank you for the reviews you guys are awesome!

-skittels.

* * *

Life was good for Nero to put it bluntly. He had settled in well at Devil May Cry and Dante was surprisingly easy to live with apart from the obsession with pizza and strawberry sundaes. They had a few fights which resulted in a few broken noses, bruised ribs and bruised egos but they were forgotten after Nero had gotten over his hissy fit and Dante had stopped teasing the boy.

Once Dante felt that Nero had recovered enough, he brought the kid out missions helping him grow stronger and learn more. Besides, Dante had been right, having Nero around really did make it easier on him as there was more missions which meant more money and he had company. It wasn't lonely anymore and it was nice, really nice. Although Dante still had his normal one night stands of sluttish women and men but that changed after the first month.

Nero had been up for hours, he was an early riser, once he had woken up he rarely could get back to sleep and Dante on the other hand was still in bed with some woman. They had been at it all night and Nero was sitting on the new couch (Dante had saved enough money to purchase a new one) bags under his eyes and clutching a cup of his womanly tea. When he heard movement from upstairs, the giggles of a woman and the gruffer chuckles of Dante which sent delightful chills up Nero's spine, his face darkened and his Bringer flared. It was horrible laying there last night listening to Dante pound that whore in to the mattress, he couldn't stop himself from wishing it was himself although he denied this completely. Despite having been at Devil May Cry for a month, Nero was still firmly in denial even though increasingly he found females repulsive and irritating. Apart from Trish and Lady, they didn't count. He was slightly terrified of them. Finding females repulsive had nothing to do with them sleeping with Dante who his demon had already mentally claimed. The devil couldn't wait to physically claim Dante and mark him as theirs.

The latest conquest of the older hunter tottered down the stairs half dressed and hair messy. She wasn't wearing a bra, it was probably under Dante's bed with more people's underwear, and it was like a shrine to Dante's dick and all the holes it had been in. Nero shivered at the thought, he had once looked under Dante's bed, trying to find a sword polishing kit, and he never ever looked again, instead left the room cheeks high with colour, rubbing his nose furiously.

Dante followed the woman down, dressed in only a pair of boxers, his neck dotted with fading love bites, with demon healing they'd be gone within the hour, these ones had to have been just created if they were still there. The slayer slapped the woman's ass and she squealed, chastising him, saying he shouldn't do that in front of the kid. Nero bristled and pinned with an absolute death glare but she just _wriggled_ her fingers at him in a girlish wave like he was some sort of _kid_! His demon wanted to tear her apart and he was tempted to let it. It would be fun. His hand clenched around his cup and it threatened to crack under the strain.

However Nero's death glare didn't deter the whore from pulling Dante in to a deep kiss, shoving her tongue in to his mouth. It looked like she was eating his face and Nero felt ill, oh so very ill. He couldn't believe Dante let it happen! How could he just stand there and...it was just so _ewww_! His brain provided the perfect description. He couldn't help but watch though, it was like a train wreck, he couldn't tear his eyes away until finally they separated with a wet sucking noise that made Nero's stomach churn. Who knew where she had been? She could have so many diseases and he absently wondered if demons could get STDs, well Dante was a half demon but still.

The latest conquest giggled again and opened the front door, her hand in Dante's as she tossed her hair and batted her eyelashes despite the fact her mascara was clumped and gathered under her eyes. She looked a mess.

"Call me baby," she crooned in what Nero assumed was meant to be a sexy tone but it offended his ears and his devil bringer flared again, Dante was his, not hers, she shouldn't be allowed to touch that glorious specimen of a man. His demon growled in agreement.

"Anything for you," Dante murmured, his soothing baritone voice husky and so unbelievably sexy. It was like an orgasm, it made Nero shudder and then chastise himself, when had he become so obsessed with Dante's voice?

The whore giggled yet again, a simpering sound before she tottered out the front door in her high heels. Nero hoped she broke an ankle or both...and then all of the bones in her body...maybe she'd get hit by a bus or eaten by a demon. Nero could only hope and pray.

Dante stretched and closed the door behind her with a heavy sigh, "I thought she'd never leave." He looked over and Nero grinning, clearly pleased about that fact that whore had large breasts and his face had been pressed in to them for the majority of the night.

"Jealous?" he asked flopping down on the sofa a little too close for comfort. He stank of the woman and Nero cursed his demonic sense of scent, he could smell her fluids and her perfume a little too much.

"Of you? Fuck no. I'd rather not get every STD known to man and then some." He sipped at his womanly tea, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Dante's grin stretched across his face. He didn't catch how the man's eyes flickered with a touch of hurt before being covered up with a teasing light.

"Aw, poor kid. Not getting any? You must have some case of blue balls. I can help you with that" Dante nudged Nero, leaning in close his voice a seductive purr as the boy blushed furiously and glared angrily at Dante. Dante couldn't help but laugh, it was too easy. It was like Nero was a virgin or something.

"Shut up old man, I'm surprised you can even get it up," Nero _was_ a virgin. That bitch Kyrie never put out and he was confused as to what he loved her so their relationship never progressed on beyond chaste kisses with a awkward touching of tongues before they pulled away red faced and embarrassed.

Dante laughed and leaned forward even more, getting in Nero's space, "Hit a sore spot kid?" he asked eyebrow cocked. "You've gone awful red."

"Fuck off, perverted old man," Nero snapped bringer flaring. Dante's scent was filling his nose along with that whore's and it was igniting his jealousy and instincts. His demon wasn't happy about it and wanted to grab Dante to show who he belonged to, to dominate him completely, to show him that Nero was worthy of being his mate and that Dante was all his, only his. Nero clamped down on that before the demon could cause any trouble.

Dante grinned wickedly and slid closer, "Hey kid, so...did that bitch put out?" he asked waggling his eyebrow. Nero's eyes narrowed and the cup shattered, the hot liquid sloshing down on the floor as his demon arm flared.

"Shut the fuck up old man," Nero snarled and Dante crashed to the floor, his nose bleeding and broken, a testament to how hard Nero could hit when he was pissed off and embarrassed. The demon hunter just chuckled and cupped his bleeding nose and pushed it back in to place.

"So I take that as a no?"

Swords through the chest really hurt even for him and Nero had speared him all the way through. Well at least the kid was getting stronger. Nero glared down at Dante, snarling dangerously, his face bright red.

"Shut up _Dante!"_

"And you're a virgin too...aww...how sweet!" Dante cooed. It was so worth the kick to the groin to see the boy's face nearly combust with heat.

"At least I'm not a fucking man whore!" Nero spat out, kicking the man in the ribs, Dante curled up in to a ball as the kid stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him his weapons with him. He was going to find some fucking demons to tear to fucking pieces.

Dante lay on the floor, already healed but his chest stung horribly. Nero thought he was a whore? He rubbed at his chest and sat up, sighing heavily. Granted Dante had been bringing over a lot more conquests. He had been trying to get the image of a naked Nero out of his head but every time he fucked someone he saw the boy spread out beneath him. He so badly wanted that fantasy to come true and his demon was positively tickled at the fact Nero was still a blushing virgin, both front and back. It revelled at the idea that they would be Nero's only one. The boy would be theirs and theirs alone. Dante sighed again and stood up; he needed a shower, smelling of cum, sweat and blood. He'd clean up the broken tea cup and spilt tea later. Walking slowly up the stairs, he wondered absentmindedly if the boy would be back soon. He felt like an asshole now, teasing him about that bitch and being a virgin. He had never seen the kid blush so damn hard.

Dante showered, cleaned up his bedroom and the mess down stairs and Nero returned a few hours later. The incident was never spoken of again. Dante brought home less and less people until it stopped altogether. Dante Sparda was celibate by choice; his penis just didn't react to anything anymore except for that one mental image. He felt horribly dirty for jacking off to pale skin and a toned body highlighted by a soft blue glow.

Things returned to normal after a few days and the tension eased, the days turning in to weeks and the weeks turning in to months. Nero was coming along in leaps and bounds, finally being given the opportunity to work towards his full potential and Dante was a surprisingly good teacher if a little crude and brash. He knew how to rile the boy up with snide but playful insults, teaching the kid more refined moves, how to conserve energy instead of just hacking your enemy to pieces. They worked well together and Dante sometimes had to touch Nero, move him physically in to a stance and the older hunter couldn't help but let his hands linger for longer than was necessary on those lean fluid muscles as the brash youth yelled at him, telling him his stance was perfect when it was filled with holes and lopsided. Dante just grinned and ruffled Nero's hair which gained him a shriek of, "Stop touching my hair old pervert!" The training session descended in to quick fire insults punctuated with slashes of a sword and gun shots. It was fun and both males felt free and relaxed in each other's company.

Nero had relaxed, after all he had heard nothing from Fortuna and he assumed that they had believed him to be dead. He was rather offended at the fact that they hadn't bothered to check but he decided he didn't give a fuck at all. But that's when they came, when he had thought he would be left alone. It was a few months after the man whore incident with Dante.

* * *

It was in the middle of night, a storm raging outside, throwing rain down at the world like a scorned woman, unforgiving and relentless. Dante was at a club with Trish and Lady yet again but Nero had declined to go, he didn't want to see people hanging off Dante even if the man wasn't going to bring them home. Nero had wandered down stairs dressed in his sleeping sweats, it was chilly in the office and his skin was goose pimpled, his nipples standing to attention. Trotting the kitchen he flicked the light on, fumbling blindly with his bringer to find the switch before squinting as the light attacked his sensitive eyes. He wanted a glass of water and running his bringer through his hair he yawned, eyes bleary and half lidded against the light, he opened the cupboard, blindly reaching for a glass. Feeling a cold smoothness against his fingers he grabbed a tall glass and went to the sink, peering out the window, the rain splashing against the glass. He could see his own face reflected back and shivered, looking back to the running water and filling his glass. He hated looking out the windows at night and he could see himself in them, it freaked him out, not knowing what was out in the darkness. He never told that any one and he would die before he let anyone know, especially Dante. The half demon shuddered at the thought of the teasing he would get and yawned again, rubbing his eyes.

Nero shut off the tap, glancing up again at the window then back to the glass in his human hand. It was back to bed for him. Yawning he made his way from the kitchen, hitting the light off with the palm of his hand, taking a sip of the cool water. It slid down his throat and felt good so he took more. It was bliss against his parched throat. The office was dark and Nero was half asleep and he blamed that on why there was a sword piercing through his gut. He dropped the glass and barely registered it smashing as he stared down at the sword, how the fuck did that get there? He looked up, eyes wide as pain blossomed and spread. Ah, fuck it hurt. He hadn't been stabbed like that since well since before he came to stay with Dante. After what Fortuna had done to him he hadn't felt physical pain like this. Even in sparring Dante hadn't stabbed him all the way through and the hunter had always with drawn the sword quickly so Nero could heal up. No demon had managed to inflict this kind of injure on Nero either, he was quicker and stronger and the demons had all be relatively low level. Demon activity had subsided after Saviour.

So he figured he could be forgiven for crying out, teeth gritted and bright blue eyes narrowed to a piercing gaze as they looked up at who ever had done this to him. The Captain of the Order's Knights stood before him a cruel grin on his face as he twisted the sword brutally, revelling in the little pained gasp it got him.

"Didn't think we had forgotten about you now did you demon?" he asked pushing the sword in deeper. Nero snarled at him and grasped the sword with his devil bringer and human hand trying to stop it from going any deeper but the Captain sneered at him and stabbed it right in. Nero felt the coldness of the fancy guard pressing against his stomach and the closeness of the taller male.

"F-Fuck you ass wipe," he spat. He was defenceless and caught off guard completely.

The Captain merely laughed and grabbed the boy's chin, jerking it up roughly when Nero tried to resist and the four other Knights sneered at the pretty half demon.

"You know you're quite the pretty little thing, pity we have to kill you. I would have liked to get one fuck out of that tight little ass of yours," his voice disgusted Nero and made his stomach churn. It was heavily laden with desire and lust, superiority and confidence. It seemed this Captain got off on violence and making who he wanted bleed.

Nero spat in the man's face, watching him recoil back and then dark eyes narrow.

"Sorry, I don't fuck animals, I'm not in to bestiality but I'm sure you are. Guess it's the only sex you get with a face like that and a tiny little dick." Nero grinned wickedly as the man's face filled with indignant rage.

"You're gonna wish you kept your mouth shut," the captain snarled, glancing at his men daring them to laugh.

Nero's come back was cut off as the sword was wrenched from his gut. He crumpled to his knees, arms instinctively holding his wounded stomach and he groaned in pain before surging to his feet, Devil Bringer slamming in to the Captain's stomach. The man flew back, landing on the coffee table and it shattered under his weight, the legs giving out. The other Knights jumped in to action as Nero swung at them, howling in pain and anger. Where the fuck was Dante when you needed him?

_Stupid fucking bastard out getting pissed while I'm dealing with these fuckers! _

Nero got in a few good hits, grinning at the sound of snapping bones and thuds of flesh hitting flesh in a bruising, skin splitting punch. But what after seemed like seconds his hair was grabbed and his head slammed in to the nearest wall. He cried out, his skull cracking and blood running in a small river down the back of his slender neck. Wriggling he tried to escape the hold as he was pinned against the wall with a sword stabbed through his Bringer. That hurt like fucking hell and he couldn't help but scream in agony. His demonic strength escaped him and he slumped, pinned arm raised above his head, the soft blue flesh between the plates of armour being sliced through as his weight dragged his arm down.

His mind blurred and his head lolled to one side, darkness flickering at the corners of his vision. He caught a flash of red and white, loud bangs that should have hurt his sensitive hearing but were muffled instead. The sword was pulled from his bringer and his arm fell in to his lap, tearing a groan of pain from his throat. Frantic words were being spoken to him so he forced himself to focus. Hey, it was that bastard Dante.

_Finally decided to show up? Dickwad._

But Dante looked worried so he smiled a little to try and comfort him, as much as the older half demon pissed him off, he didn't like that look in his eyes.

"M'alright," he mumbled, feeling limp and weak, "Stop worrin' ol' man," he slurred and pushed at Dante's face with his human hand. He was kittenishly weak and he wrinkled his nose, "Stupid fuckin' bastards," he spat vehemently. Nero looked up at Dante and snorted, "Took me by fuckin' surprise...assholes." His Bringer pulsed faintly and he sighed heavily hearing Dante say something then disappeared only to reappear a second later, a green orb shining in his hand. The absence of pain was like a song to Nero, his wounds knitting themselves back together and his Devil Bringer pulsed brighter. He blinked slowly, feeling sleepy but warm and safe.

"What took you so long old man?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Dante breathed a sigh of relief. He had been terrified when he heard Nero's scream from down the street as he staggered home. All traces of being drunk vanished and soberness hit Dante faster than ever in his life. He wasn't aware his feet were moving until he had kicked open the door of Devil May Cry. He saw the Knights clad in their armour and he hadn't thought twice about killing them. They were evil even if they weren't demons. And Dante specialised in killing all things evil. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Nero bleeding badly and slumped against the wall, arm pinned up like some sacrifice. The hunter pulled the blade free and threw it to one side, calling to Nero. The relief he felt at the moment was unparalleled by anything he had felt in his whole life and he used demon speed to go to his room and grab a green orb. He watched as it faded in to Nero's chest and the kid's breathing became easier and Dante laughed breathlessly as the kid asked him what had took him so long. Dante just pulled him in to a hug and to his surprise Nero allowed it. Normally he was shoved off and punched in the jaw but this time Nero leant in to it and even returned it, one armed as his Bringer was still sensitive.

"Fuck kid, way to nearly give me a heart attack," Dante said, secretly inhaling Nero's scent feeling the boy scoff and chuckle.

"I know, any scares like that is bad for a man of your age."

Dante lightly slapped the side of Nero's head, "What are you implying you little punk bitch?" but he was smiling widely.

"I'm just saying old people should be careful 'cause their hearts are weak and shit," Nero pulled away from the hug after a few minutes, uncomfortable with how close Dante was, it made him think bad things, things that had been drummed in to him since birth not to think. These thoughts were impure and dangerous. Nero sighed internally and rubbed at the side of his nose, blushing at his thoughts of Dante hugging him close except they were naked and in Dante's bed. He wasn't in Fortuna anymore but they still their claws in him, making him feel dirty.

Dante didn't press the hug and sat back a little, ruffling Nero's hair, he didn't even comment on the blush.

"I'm not that old, kid," he said and Nero snorted.

"Yeah you are, you should have a walking stick and yelling at kids to stay off yer front lawn," the teen tried to stand up and wobbled slightly so Dante slid an arm around his waist and helped him.

"Come on, you need a shower, you're covered in blood," he slowly began to lead the boy to the stairs.

"What about the bodies?" Nero asked casting an eye at the dead Order members glad they were dead.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry," Dante said looking down at his young friend that he wanted to be more than friends with, "I have connections who deal with this kind of shit."

Nero nodded and leant against Dante, a little more than what he needed to but hopefully the man would just think he was exhausted as he helped him up the stairs. "You sound like a drug dealer," the kid muttered and Dante laughed, Nero felt the vibrations run through his own body, it felt nice. He barely contained a shiver of pleasure as Dante's warm strong arm tightened around his slender waist, tighter than it needed to be. It felt right and oh so good to be tucked against Dante's side like this.

They made it up the stairs and stood outside the bathroom, both reluctant to let go.

"Need any help?" Dante asked, his voice low and husky without meaning to be and Nero blushed furiously punching Dante in the stomach, rubbing his nose.

"Fucking pervert, wanting to see me naked," he shook his head and opened the bathroom door as Dante rubbed his tummy, that had hurt a little but he was grinning.

Winking seductively at the kid, he took a step forward, "Yeah, actually I do."

The boy froze, blush furious before his eyes narrowed and he kicked Dante in the balls and slammed the bathroom door, locking it firmly.

"Fucking pervert!" he yelled through the thin door, hearing Dante groan. He wished the man was moaning for different reasons but a moan was still a moan and it sent shivers up Nero's spine and down his cock. He almost wished he had let Dante in to help him but the thought of being seen naked by Dante while he was awake and conscious was a bit daunting even if his groin hardened at the thought of the man's gaze on his body.

Dante groaned and clutched himself, "Fucking brat," he hissed from the ground, hearing laughter and then the shower turn on. He gathered himself and managed to stand and hobble down stairs to begin the clean up.

Dante wouldn't admit until much later on in life that he had been terrified, absolutely petrified when he heard Nero scream in agony. His heart had stopped then stuttered before picking up a frantic beat inside his chest. He had fully expected to burst in to a dead Nero laying in a pool of blood being torn apart by a horde of demons having been tortured for hours on end, all because Dante decided to go out and get pissed again. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, picking up Rebellion and his guns from where he had dropped them after killing the Knights. He had only eyes for Nero then but now that the kid was okay, he cleaned his blade and made sure his guns were working before putting them in their proper places. Grabbing the phone, he dropped in to his chair and swung his feet up on to the desk, searching through his drawers for a contact book. After a few minutes spent rummaging through porn, beer, lube and condoms, he pulled the little red book out and flipped through it till he found what he wanted.

As he waited for the contractor to arrive, he glanced around the state of his office and groaned. It was gonna cost to get fixed up but it was alright, the kid was safe so he didn't mind. He stared at the ceiling, lost in thought and didn't hear the shower turn off or hear soft footsteps coming down the stairs.

He only felt arms wrap around his neck and Nero's scent mixed with the smell of his own shower wash and shampoo. The little punk bitch was actually hugging him and he couldn't believe it.

"Thanks Old man," Nero mumbled, drawing away after a few moments, rubbing at his nose, cheeks pink. He was dressed in sweats and an over sized hoodie of Dante's. The kid always stole his hoodies but Dante didn't know it was because they smelt like him and Nero adored his smell.

* * *

Nero had had a good shower; it relieved his tension and got his own blood from his skin. The water was warm and he used Dante's shower gel, lathering it up, surrounding himself with the smell of Dante. He nearly purred massaging Dante's shampoo in to his hair and sighed softly, feeling his groin throb with need. The half demon looked down to see his cock peering up at him and he raised an eyebrow and decided to ignore it, he wasn't in the mood to jerk off but then the sounds of Dante talking on the phone floated up to him. He couldn't hear exactly what the man was saying over the clunking of the shower spewing out water but the deep baritone was clear and it made his cock jump and heat up. He groaned softly and lent his head against the shower tiles, the coolness a contrast to his heated skin. His human hand sneaked down his flat stomach and over sharp hip bones, pausing at his light smattering of pubic hair, long fingers pulling through it, teasing before dipping down to stroke the base of his cock. They slid on past and cupped his balls, rolling them. Nero bit his lip as his hand lightly pulled at his sac, keeping a moan back, imagining it was Dante, whispering to him in that delicious voice.

His hand crept up and gripped his cock in a soapy hold before he tunnelled his hand up and down his throbbing length, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive glans making the nerves sing with delight. He groaned softly, his forehead resting on his Bringer instead of the tiles. He teased himself, slowing the motion of his hand down, rubbing his thumb over the tiny slit before his hand moved again to touch and stroke his sac with feathery touches. His breath came in small pants and he closed his eyes using what he had heard of Dante's conquests to help him along, imagining it was him that Dante was moaning and groaning for. His fingers pulled lightly at his balls and he used his Devil Bringer to stroke himself, a clawed tip dragging over the crown of his cock bring forth a shudder of pure pleasure.

The same claw traced a pulsing vein and Nero gasped as a little bolt of pleasure shot through him making his toes curl slightly. He wrapped his Bringer around his warm cock and wrung it, twisting his thumb over the head, smearing pre-cum only for it to be washed away by the water. He moaned softly, twisting his hand faster, up and down his length, pulling his foreskin back and then forward again. Nero's human hand left his sac and slid up over his tummy to play with his nipples, twisting and pinching them to the point of pain. Each twist and pull sent shivers down his spine and coiled in his belly with anticipation. Nero liked a little pain and that made him feel dirty when the deed was over but now, he was panting, his mind running away with his fantasy. Dante over the top of him, soft growls and bites, hands everywhere, Nero withering in pleasure and calling out the other half demon's name. He managed not to say it out loud but chanted it in his head. Pre-cum was dripping from the flushed head of his cock and he whimpered, his bringer moving faster, his hips thrusting in to his hand as his orgasm crested and then crashed down on top of him, leaving him panting and trembling. Thick white fluid spurted from his bucking cock, dribbling over his hand which wrung out that last drops and the last dredges of pleasure. Nero leant against the wall for a few minutes, panting softly, heart thudding heavily in his chest before he straightened and finished his shower, washing away the evidence. He rarely jacked off, not because he never found the need to but he always felt unsatisfied at the end of it, dirty and hollow. He stepped out of the shower, dripping wet and he dried off quickly, figuring he had taken far too long before dressing and going down stairs to speak with Dante and he was kinda regretting it when the man spoke.

* * *

Dante grinned, the kid didn't know how cute he looked and when ice blue eyes looked at him, Dante marked that moment as the moment he began to fall for this little spit fire and it scared him as much as he exulted in it.

He put his hands behind his head and let out a smug noise, rocking back on his chair.

"Well you owe me now...but if you say I'm the greatest most dashing hunter in the world, I'll let you off."

Dante whined up from the floor, lying flat on his back, Nero's foot on his chest pinning him down. The kid has his arms crossed and was looking rather smug. It made Dante hot all over and he drank in the sight of a confident cocky Nero.

"Who is the greatest most dashing hunter in the world?" Nero asked, grinning wickedly as Dante hissed at him. "Come on old man, you can't be that senile!"

Dante narrowed his eyes at the teasing and frowned although his quicksilver oculars held a softness just for the kid.

"Hey fuck you!" he wriggled again and winced as Nero's foot dug down over a bruise from where the little punk had kicked him.

"Naw fuck you old man. So come on, just say it and I'll let you go!"

Dante was silent for a few minutes and then he growled in resignation.

"Fine...You're the greatest most dashing hunter in the world." His humiliation was worth it just to see Nero grin that cocky grin of his.

"Good boy."

Maybe not.


	6. To Find No Hope

_Thank you guys for all your reviews, story alerts, story favourites and author alerts! They really are so sweet and make my day! Remember to leave a review though! _

_To Hydrangea-thanks for leaving a review and all but sign in next time and try not to be so harsh. Its kinda a bummer when people say that about something you've worked hard on. __

* * *

__Nero screamed and raced forward, his legs pumping as fast as they could, his body filled with adrenaline, slick with his own blood. He gripped Red Queen as tight as possible, his hands feeling numb, it was hard to keep a hold of the hilt but he kept going, he had to, he couldn't stop. Panting he gritted his teeth, bent his knees and jumped, screaming as he brought the single edged blade up high above his head then swung it down at the head of his enemy. He vaguely aware of a cruel smile, a blinding pain in his stomach and a faint terrible cry of his name falling from sweet familiar lips. The half demon hit the floor, his bones jarring. He bounced once off the marble surface, the force was so great, his head lolled limply on his neck, cracking as it slammed against cool stone. His body went limp and blood trickled from his mouth, nose and ears. It fell from his eyes like red tears of agony. There was that terrible cry again, it sounded so full of suffering. Nero frowned, his eyes half lidded and his vision fuzzy...Angels shouldn't cry like that, they shouldn't cry like that. He struggled to his feet, forcing his eyes to focus as a hand clamped over the stab wound through his stomach. What he saw horrified him._

_Dante was laying on the ground, a sword through his chest and a man standing above him, laughing cruelly before smirking darkly at Nero._

"_I told him, he would never escape my claws._

_The man disappeared, ripping the sword from Dante's chest and Nero staggered towards the still body. _

"_D-Dante?" He fell to his knees beside him and reached out with a bloodied hand, "Dante, g-get up," he whispered. Nero's eyes roved over the damage, telling him what he didn't want to believe. Dante wouldn't be getting up._

"_Dante! Get up old man, come on," Nero desperately shook the still devil hunter, unaware that tears ran down his young face. "Come on, you bastard, a little wound like that isn't enough to take you d-down. Come on o-old man...please, g-get up. P-Please!" Nero's voice broke and he trembled, shaking Dante roughly._

"_Come on you old fucker! Wake up! Dante!" He was sobbing now, his chest heaving as his ribs protested at the movement, they were broken and shards of bone grated against each other. _

"_Please, old man, come on. I won't call you old man anymore and I won't steal your pizza or your strawberry sundaes. I promise, just please, p-please wake up Dante. Don't leave me, please. Dante!" Nero gripped the front of Dante's leather coat and stared down at the beautiful face, the soft lips slightly parted and eyes closed. He would look like he was sleeping if he wasn't for the deathly paleness of his skin and the nasty tinge of blue to those perfect sculpted lips. Blood was spattered against Dante's face and Nero cringed at the sight. _

"_Dante, wake up. Please," he begged now, pressing his face against the older man's throat, sobbing as he bled. "Please, don't leave me."_

_He screamed as the realisation that he had been left again hit him. His only saviour, his only friend, his only true._

_Dante was dead and he was alone again. Pitiful and alone. Cruel laughter echoed around him and a phantom touch brushed over his neck, a cold breath in his ear falling past mocking lips._

"_All alone."_

Dante grabbed the boy's shoulders, shaking him roughly, "Nero! Wake up! Kid! Wake up!" The boy was crying, yelling his name, it had wakened Dante from a deep sleep and he had raced down the hall, Ebony in hand thinking Nero was in serious trouble. Instead he had found the kid sobbing, in the throes of a horrendous nightmare, screaming his name.

Finally after minutes of trying to make Nero wake up, the boy's eyes flew open, tears streaking down his pale face. The blue was nearly eclipsed by the black pupil and Nero's eyes darted about the room, unfocused and wild until they settled on Dante and the boy suddenly flung himself at the older man, clinging to him, eyes wide and chest heaving.

"You're alive, fuck you're alive." Dante looked down at the mussed silver hair and nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around the shaking teen.

"Yeah kid, I'm alive," he murmured and Nero let out a choked half sob, half laugh before shaking his head against Dante's chest.

"Fucking bastard," he whispered, he was shaking so Dante just held him, dressed only in boxers and Nero dressed in sleeping pants and a big tee-shirt.

"What was your nightmare about?" Dante asked after a little while, when Nero seemed to have calmed a little.

Nero took a moment before answering and then he sat back rubbing at his nose, a blush on his cheeks.

"Nothing special, just a dream," he muttered not meeting eyes with Dante. Dante frowned and shook his head.

"That ain't rubbing kid, it wasn't just a dream if you were screaming my name, and trust me it wasn't in a good way," it had actually been chilling to hear the boy scream like that, it sent shivers down Dante's spine.

Nero just shook his head and drew away further from Dante making him drop his arms. "I'm fine old man, seriously, now fuck off, I wanna go back to sleep. We have a mission in the morning and you have to actually get up for it lazy ass."

Dante glared faintly at him and shoved his shoulder, "Yeah yeah, ya brat. If I hear you screaming again kid, you're telling me what the nightmare is about." He stood up off the bed and stretched before ruffling Nero's hair, "Night kid." Nero grumbled and brushed his hand away impatiently.

"Yeah, night old man."

He curled up in his bed again, dragging the covers up over him, shivering a little before sighing heavily and closing his eyes. Dante shot him a concerned look but didn't press it and instead strutted out of Nero's bed room and back to his own. The nightmare must have been bad if Nero was screaming like that.

Nero opened his eyes once he heard his door close, he didn't want to close his eyes anymore, he kept seeing Dante dead with that damn sword sticking out of his chest. His human hand touched his bringer, feeling the power growling and roiling within, the soft blue flesh glowing brightly, almost angrily. It stung faintly when he touched it so he dropped his human hand and pressed his sore fingertips against his thigh, peering down at the devil's arm. He bit his lip and turned his face in to the pillow, tears trickling down his cheeks silently as his human hand fisted in the sheets and blankets, he desperately tried to contain a sob and bit down on the pillow. It was such an awful dream and it had brought with it, a horrible sense of doom and impending danger. He shivered at the thought, hearing the man's cruel laugh and then he jumped, feeling a nudge at his mind, cold and calculating, cruel and deadly. A presence he had felt in his dream, it was there, it was in his head, he wasn't asleep! He wasn't asleep, it shouldn't be here, it only existed in his dreams. A deep chuckle sounded in his head, it was familiar but twisted and warped in to a dark, evil sound. He hated it and before he knew it he was standing outside Dante's bedroom door knocking frantically as though Lucifer himself were chasing him, it certainly felt like it. He felt like he was being watched and it sent shivers crawling down his spine in sick slow waves.

"D-Dante?" Nero's tiny, scared voice drifted through the door, like it was too scared to do much more than whisper. Thank god for demonic hearing.

Dante opened his eyes and rolled out of bed with a groan managing not to trip over all the shit that was on his floor, to pull the door open, ending the sound of knocking. Nero rarely called him Dante and much less with a stutter. He looked out to find the teen wide eyed and petrified.

"Nero? What's wrong kid?" He stepped back letting Nero in to the room as the boy shuffled his feet, rubbing his nose with his human hand. His devil bringer didn't touch his side, there was about a centimetre gap between it and Nero, hardly noticeable.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Nero asked in a small voice, staring stubbornly at the floor, he was blushing but he didn't think he could stay alone tonight, he really was too scared. It took all of his pride to ask Dante this.

"Please Dante?" He looked up at him briefly and Dante nodded, putting a hand on the kid's shoulder. He smiled softly and then ruffled his hair, glancing surreptitiously over the kid's head to look out in to the corridor. There was no smell of anything bad, nothing unfamiliar, no demonic presence but maybe the nightmare had really rattled Nero up.

"Come on kid," the older hunter gently led Nero through the wreckage that was his room. Clothes, books, weapons and magazines sprawled themselves over the hard wood floor and Nero rolled his eyes, he had just cleaned this fucking place. He nudged Dante, "You're a slob you know that right?"

Dante just laughed and ruffled his hair again, winking at him, "Yeah but you love it."

Nero blushed more and shoved him a scowl on his pretty face, "Fuck you old man." He took comfort in the normal banter they shared and he slid in to the bed on the far side, smoothing down his hair as best he could. Stupid fucking Dante. The sheets were soft and smelt of Dante and only him, no other person. He sighed softly and stole a pillow, lying on his stomach and putting his Bringer under the pillow, his other hand curled up at his chest. He didn't want the devil arm to touch him, it felt angry and elated at the same time, elated when Nero thought about Dante laying there dead, angry when the man's touch soothed him and chased away the dark thoughts. It made him smile ruefully, going to Dante for protection. Back when he didn't know the man, he would have said he was crazy but now as he looked up at the other man, he didn't think trusting Dante to protect him or going to Dante for comfort was so bad after all. It was actually nice having someone as strong and as confident as Dante beside you. The hunter's presence just seemed to surround Nero and soothe his frantic heart which was knocking at his ribs in a desperate tempo.

Dante got in to bed, settling in to his warm spot, laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, "Night kid," he murmured reaching over to ruffle Nero's hair. Nero snorted but allowed the touch, "Night old man...thanks." Dante just smiled and closed his eyes, pulling the blanket off of Nero.

"I hog the blankets and I sprawl and I snore." He heard Nero shriek as Dante did just that, hog the blankets, sprawl all over the bed and give a loud guttural snore.

"Fuck you old man!"

A month passed and the nightmares continued and when Dante wasn't out at the club, he would wake Nero and hold him, then be shoved away only for the boy to appear at his door a little while later. This became routine until when they were heading to bed, Dante pushed Nero in to his bedroom.

The boy looked up at him, confusion and a blush over his face, "What the fuck old man?" he asked, and an almost translucent eyebrow rose.

" Ain't no point in me getting up in the night to wake you then you coming in here. This saves time, and hell maybe the nightmares won't come if I'm there when you fall asleep." Dante had smiled down at him; his tone was serious though and gave no room for argument. Nero scoffed and shrugged, flopping on to what was now his proclaimed side of the bed, even if Dante did sprawl and Nero ended up curled against him, head resting on the older slayer's broad muscular chest that did funny things to Nero. It was simply supreme and Nero often felt the strange urge to lick it all over, especially those tight light pink nipples but he refrained from these desires and contented himself with just sleeping on this godly chest. He would never admit it, but it felt good to wake up against the deep warmth was Dante and feel the protectiveness and strength the man practically oozed. Nero also stole this chance to watch the man sleep, thinking it would be nice to just look at the man without some perverted comment being thrown his way. Sure Dante looked serene and peaceful when he slept but Nero preferred the wide smile that broke over Dante's face and how his blue quicksilver eyes twinkled with mischief constantly. He didn't care either, how the man snored or hogged the blankets, he ended up pulling Nero tight against him so they were always touching when Dante sprawled, an arm wrapped around Nero's slender waist and their legs tangled. It was so intimate and Nero loved it.

He sighed softly and let his head drop back on to Dante's ivory chest and let his eyes fall to half mast. His nightmares were getting worse, he couldn't bring himself to tell Dante what they were about, even if they woke him up, screaming and sobbing. He never told Dante he saw him covered in blood and stone cold dead, it had been too real and each time Nero thought about it, he wanted to throw up or hide preferably with Dante by his side. The cruel laughter rang in his ears for hours at a time and his Devil Bringer burned spitefully each time his human flesh touched it. When on missions, he refrained from using it, fuck, it refused to be used.

It was on one such mission that his devil arm refused to work. It had nearly gotten him his throat torn out.

The phone rang and Nero tried to do what Dante did, slamming his fist on the desk and then pluck the phone from the air but it failed drastically and the telephone clattered to the ground. He grabbed it with a sheepish blush, muttering "Devil May Cry," in to the mouth piece while Dante nearly pissed himself laughed. He was promptly given the finger for it.

The woman on the phone sounded frantic, a horde of hell hounds had taken up residence near her farm house and were taking delight in killing the live stock of the surrounding area. She promised good money so Nero scribbled down the details, threw the pen at Dante who was still sniggering and promised they would be there in a few hours.

"Come on old man, we got a mission, good enough pay," he grabbed his weapons, smiling fondly at Red Queen before slinging her on his back and with his devil arm grabbed Blue Rose. His armoured fingers gripped the gun and he went to holster it but then they went slack and the gun fell to the floor through numb fingers. Pain rippled up the devil arm and in to the rest of his body, it seemed to carry a deadly warning with it, the arm did not want to be used by Nero and he shuddered as Dante laughed again, calling him butter fingers. Nero sneered at him, scooping Blue Rose off of the floor with his human hand, checking her over for scratch marks and then holstering her.

"Fuck off bastard," he pushed past Dante who was pulling on his trademark coat and headed to the car, sliding in to the passenger seat, Red Queen cradled in his lap. He had asked to drive numerous times but all he got was a dark stare and a few hissed words, "Drive her and die." He didn't ask again after that, the light in Dante's eyes had freaked him out. The car was off limits to Nero, he sighed sadly and eyed the steering wheel, it would be nice to drive it at least once.

The driver's door opened bringing in a gust of cold air and the scent of Dante. The older hunter slid in and passed Nero Rebellion, keeping his guns on him.

"What demons we got out here?"

"Hell hounds, might be a nest of them," Nero muttered as Dante started up the roaring engine of the sleek red car. He felt a pang of jealousy and resisted the urge to kill Dante just for his car.

_But if you killed him, you wouldn't be able to fuck him, _his demon supplied helpfully and he scowled glaring out the window.

Stupid fucking demon filling his head with the hot images of Dante half naked and moaning.

Dante glanced over at the kid wondering why he had such a dark look on his face and shrugged before punching him lightly in the arm, "No zoning out kid, you don't want me to show you up any more than I already have."

Nero seemed to break out of his day dream and snorted at Dante, "Yeah yeah, bring it on old man."

Dante rolled his eyes and gunned the engine, the tires squealing against slick cobbles, "I've got experience and good looks on my side, what have you got? A glow stick? Face it kid, you'll never be as good as me.

"It's not a fucking glow stick!"

In truth Dante was worried, Nero had been having those nightmares for a month now and the kid seemed distracted and was always looking over his shoulder with something akin to fear in his eyes...maybe it was apprehension or dread. Dante didn't like seeing the kid look so damn haunted, it freaked him out but he never let it show. He feared for the kid on missions, increasingly he drifting off in to daydreams and by the look on the kid's face they weren't all good ones. He had seen the hybrid shudder and shiver, eyes darting around as if trying to pin point a sound and often Nero's jaw was set in a hard line, his full lips pressed together. Ah...Nero's lips...now they would look good wrapped around Dante's cock, oh so very good. But Dante dragged his mind away from such thoughts, now wasn't the time, there could be something wrong with the kid. And earlier today when Nero had dropped Blue Rose, to anyone else it would have looked like an accident. But to Dante, devil hunter extraordinaire, it looked like his bringer had simply gone limp and refused to work. Even now as Nero stared out the window and Dante peered at him from the corner of his eye, the kid's bringer was resting on the seat and what blue skin Dante could see was roiling with light, it looked mottled, light blue and dark blue mixing together, the dark blue seething up taking over the light blue until nearly black. But the lighter colour seemed to fight back and regain control for a little while only for the dark blue to rise up again. Dante glanced back at the road and frowned in thought, he hadn't seen it do that before and when he glanced back, it was all normal again, a light pulsing blue. It looked healthy enough, vibrant without being overly bright.

"You okay kid?" Dante's voice brought Nero out of his brooding, he had been mulling over the dreams again and that awful laugh. Each time he dreamed they became more detailed, he could see the place in which the dream took place with more clarity and he found it was vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it just quite. It irritated him but he found himself glad he couldn't picture where it was exactly, that meant it was still a dream and that Dante would be perfectly fine. The dark laughter accompanied horrible pain as he smashed in to the ground and he saw the figure standing over Dante's prone body before it glanced over at him, a vindictive and victorious smile on his face. Silver blue eyes were dark and cruel, they gleamed as the man laughed and disappeared only to reappear beside Nero who was gasping for life.

"You see child? He is mine and he will always be _mine._" Then that blurred person was gone leaving Nero to sob and cry over Dante's body.

He shuddered at the memory and turned to Dante who was looking at him with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine old man, I'm just tired," he lied, waving his human hand in disinterested fashion but he could see Dante didn't buy it but to his surprise the older half demon didn't press it and just turned his attention to the road.

"We'll be there in a few hours, get some sleep kid," he reached over and ruffled Nero's hair and the kid didn't complain instead did what he was told, resting his head against the window and shutting his eyes. He didn't sleep though, too afraid of the dreams.

They reached the demon infested farm land in a few hours, talked to a woman who was young and beautiful and totally in to Dante. It made Nero sick to see her fawn all over him. Stupid bitch, it wasn't like there was fucking demons running amok, no she was more interested in getting Dante's dick shoved in to her eternal cave of sluttiness. While Nero fumed, Dante found out what he could about the demons declining the woman's offer for a 'cup of tea and some biscuits.' He practically had shove her off his arm and then hurried away while she waved and simpered. God he hated women like that, stupid whores. Nero looked to be in a fine mood, his eyes narrowed and full lips pressed in to a thin line.

"What did she say?" he asked, voice tight and seemingly forced. He didn't look at Dante but the older hunter didn't say anything about this and just shrugged.

"Demons up in the north fields, near a small copse of trees, seems to be where their nest is if there is a nest." Nero nodded and started forward, pace grim and determined.

"Let's go then old man," he glanced over his shoulder at Dante and motioned with his head, "I want to beat your ass as soon as possible."

They had arrived on site to find growling black dog like creatures. They were as big as a male lion with bloody red spikes along their spines, a ball of crackling fire at the end of their long thick tails. Black in colour, they were pure corded steel muscle covered in a silk like skin. They would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the huge serrated fangs in their mouths or the massive hooked claws. Dead animals were scattered all over, a blood bath of organs and red meat, Nero could see a few cow and sheep heads here and there hanging off tree branches, their mouths grinning mockingly, eye sockets empty, the crows that circled over head having picked them clean. It was macabre and the hounds' deep snarls and growls had Nero's blood going. He grinned and reached with his human hand to grasp Red Queen pulling her from his back and twirling her around with a flick of his wrist. The hounds that numbered at least one hundred maybe more, howled at this, slobbering and snapping fangs bared as they moved forward slowly, assessing the threat of these newcomers.

"Keep count kid, who ever loses buys the victor whatever they want," Dante grinned over at Nero Rebellion in his grip. Nero rolled his eyes and dropped in to a fight stance, grinning widely if a little blood thirstily.

"Bring it bitch," he jumped forward with a loud cry and the beasts surged forward howling, wanting his blood. Dante smirked and shook his head at the kid's words.

"Little punk bitch," he too ran forward and leapt right in to the thick of things.

Adrenaline spiked as swords swung, bodies fell left and right leaving the ground even slippery with blood and guts, howls filled the air as did guttural moans of pain. Nero was in his element, slashing and thrusting, engaged in a beautiful dance where only he could hear the music the howls provided. Dante was somewhat entranced as he glanced over every so often to make sure the kid was okay until a snarl to his right dragged him back to the hounds that surrounded him.

It was relatively easy, a fun work out, a chance to hone skills and moves. There was very little chance of serious injury, the pack of dogs seemed disorganised and Dante presumed it was because they hadn't chosen an alpha pair and each hound was aiming for the top spot. With no leaders, they were cut down with ease. That was until Nero went to grab Blue Rose from her holster with his demon arm. Pain shot through him as the arm flared a dark black and he heard a hissing voice in his head along with cruel laughter, "Oh no child, this power is not for you." His strength was drained from him as the black light disappeared and he groaned, swaying dangerously on his feet, the hounds sensing his distress howled and darted forward.

Dante watched with horror and confusion, he had seen the kid go for his gun then seem to freeze, eyes wide with agony, his devil arm going a horrible sickly looking black.

"Nero!" He yelled darting forward, Devil Triggering as he ran, his form now a blur. He reached Nero as he slumped to the ground, leaving Dante to deal with the last few hellhounds. Roaring Dante dispatched them quickly, his devil seething at the thought that his mate might be hurt. Well, Nero wasn't his mate just yet.

_We will claim him soon._

Dante gathered Nero up in his arms, de-triggering as he looked upon the kid with fearful eyes, what the fuck had that been?

"Nero? Come on kid, wake up you lazy ass," he shook him gently and Nero moaned eyes fluttering open, Dante breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"What the fuck old man?" Nero peered up at him, looking very much confused as to why he was in Dante's arms. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked trying to sit up but he was too weak and his arms felt all rubbery.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell was that Nero? You just collapsed! Your bringer changed fucking colour!" Dante covered up his worry for the kid by glaring at him, his heart racing a mile a minute.

Nero scowled back at him and then looked away, "I don't fucking know."

"Bullshit, something happened Nero and you're not telling me. Why not? Fuck kid, I could help. I won't laugh or anything, this could be serious!" He was telling the truth, he did want to help Nero especially when the kid looked like fucking shit and he looked so young and scared. It made him want to cuddle him.

"There's nothing wrong Dante! I'm just tired is all!" Nero hissed at him, he felt so tired all he wanted to do was sleep and figure the rest of this out sometime in the distant future. He watched as hurt flashed in Dante's eyes and felt a pang of regret but he just couldn't tell Dante about the voice or the extent of the horrible dreams.

"Please Dante, I'm just really tired now. Can we talk later?" He looked away from the man, skin pale, heavy bags under his eyes. Dante sighed softly and he stood up, still cradling Nero. He picked up the kid's weapons and gave Blue Rose to Nero, slinging Red Queen on his back.

"Alright, we'll talk later and I mean it Nero," he looked down at the head of blood splattered silver before beginning to walk, heading back to the car and farm house. They would need a shower after this and then when Nero was rested they would talk. Dante wanted to get to the bottom of this and soon.

With a few brief words to the disappointed and horny woman, they were on their home and silence reigned in the car. Nero was sleeping and Dante was brooding.

They never would get to have that talk, Nero was out for three days and missions had been piled on Dante by those two money stealing bitches. Nero still had the nightmares when he was asleep but he never woke from them, only quietened when Dante cradled him. His demon arm had gotten worse and he had taken to wearing it in the sling, Dante had asked why and he shrugged it off saying it ached after what had happened and it was more comfortable this way. He knew the man didn't believe him and saw the hurt each time he lied to Dante well up in the man's stunning eyes. He hated himself for that.

Nero sighed and dragged himself away from that memory, it had been a week since he had woken up to Dante's tired and concerned face. He had managed to dodge questions due to the high flow of missions and by locking himself in his room or going out for walks. He knew Dante was worried but he couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell him what he now saw in his dreams and the pure fear he felt.

He knew where his dream took place, he saw the whole place burning, people screaming and demons running riot. He saw a beautiful copper haired girl screaming his name, telling him that she was sorry as a demon bore down on her and then ripped her apart. He saw flames, huge, red and consuming everything in their path, demons crowed to the blood red sky, a hell gate spewed out more and more of their kind. Nero repressed a deep shiver and hid his face in Dante's chest, listening to his strong heart beat.

Nero saw Fortuna burning. He saw the end of it all.


End file.
